Every Deal Has A Price
by rainshowers
Summary: Rumpelstiltskin is an angry, hurting man who has nothing now but his memories and a chipped cup. Despondent, he thinks Belle is dead. What happens when he learns the truth?
1. Chapter 1

EVERY DEAL HAS A PRICE

CHAPTER ONE

**This story takes place after Belle leaves Rumpel but before the season finale. I hope you like it! I don't own any of the characters in "Once Upon A Time".**

Rumpelstiltskin lacked the patience to shop for food. If only he didn't need sustenance to survive! He thumped a cantaloupe so hard he nearly pushed a dent into the rind. To the left of the melons were apples as red as an angry sky.

He detested apples.

He held an apple to his face, closed his eyes, and inhaled. The crisp scent brought Regina's face to his mind, and rage bubbled so hard at his core he wanted to strangle her image in hope that she would feel his wrath. He suspected Her Royal Smugness was behind his true love's untimely death but he could not prove it. All he had now were painful memories and a chipped cup. The woman lived to make his life miserable! He followed suit by thwarting her evil plans at every turn.

"Are you… are you going to pay for that?" A tiny voice squeaked, bringing him out of his daydream.

The vendor looked at him with trepidation, which didn't surprise Rumpelstiltskin since everyone in town feared him, with good reason. No one crossed Rumpelstiltskin and lived to tell about it. Not anymore. Not since he found his power. He glanced at his hand and saw apple pulp between his fingers. The poor vendor's face blushed as rosy as the crushed Red Delicious in Rumpelstiltskin's fist. Rumpelstiltskin felt so angry he wasn't even aware he pulverized the apple in his bare hand until he laid eyes on his damage.

"What do you think, Dearie?" Rumpelstiltskin grinned. He had no intention of paying. He knew the vendor. The man's oaf of a son had ridiculed Bae before Rumpelstiltskin found his power, and now the man walked on eggshells around him. He also was beholden to Rumpelstiltskin in that he paid him rent for his stand. Rumpelstiltskin knew he had the vendor right where he wanted him, and enjoyed playing up his misery. The wicked little man wasn't above a little extortion.

Rumpelstiltskin liked seeing such fear on the fat man's face. He liked that very much.

"Oh, I wasn't expecting you to pay for it, sir. I wanted to know if you wanted to buy some apples, but I see you don't." He came at Rumpelstiltskin with a towel but Rumpel pulled away, not permitting the vendor to touch him. "May I clean that up for you?"

Rumpelstiltskin took the towel, wiped his hand with it, and tossed it on the bin of apples. "You should watch your produce." He said. "Someone might accuse you of selling rotten goods." He grinned, causing the vendor to gasp with fright. Oh, how Rumpelstiltskin loved bringing out fear in the townspeople! He grabbed two melons, a fistful of green grapes, and a container of strawberries so fresh he could smell the sunlight inside them.

"I'll take these, Dearie." He held up his basket but did not pull out a pouch of coin.

The vendor bagged his fruit and handed the sack to him. Rumpelstiltskin cocked an eyebrow, challenging the man to demand money.

"The fruit is on the house, sir. Have a good day." Defeated, the vendor slunk to a corner behind a stand full of ears of corn. Rumpelstiltskin leered, and that dreadful, high-pitched giggle slipped past his cracked lips.

"You too, Dearie! Hee hee hee! I always enjoy shopping at your stand."

He turned to head for the cheese shop when a figure slipping between the shadows in the distance caught his eye. She wore a brown dress and her long, wavy brown hair fell around her lovely yet anguished face.

It was his Belle! How could that be? She was dead!

**I hope you like my first fan fic. This is chapter one. I have more. I adore "Once Upon A Time". Rumpelstiltskin is my favorite character, which is probably obvious by now. **


	2. Chapter 2

CHAPTER TWO

**Thanks to all of you for reading my first chapter and following my story. The first chapter was a bit short so here is a longer chapter for you to enjoy. I'm new here and I wasn't sure how long chapters should be. Here's more Rumpelstiltskin for you to enjoy! Please leave reviews. I'd love to hear from you.**

Rumpelstiltskin raced through the crowd, shoving bystanders out of his way. He followed his true love past stands of leather goods and spices. A woman with a stroller nearly collided with him, and he shoved her out of his way, much to her dismay and her baby's terror. Belle shoved her way past a group of teenagers until she reached a clothing stand. She stopped a young woman hoisting a lovely calico dress onto a hook and spoke to her in hushed tones Rumpelstiltskin could not hear. The woman shook her head and Belle nodded a thank you as she pushed her way past the hoard.

Rumpelstiltskin could not run fast enough to keep up with her. When he lost her in the crowd he cursed his slow gait.

He shoved a group of children aside as he closed in on the clothing stand. A familiar woman stood precariously on a ladder before him, fear marring her homely face.

"May I help you, Rumpelstiltskin? I know I'm behind in my rent. I promise to pay in the next week. Please don't take my store. It's all my family has."

He scanned the crowd but did not see his Belle. Where could she have gone? "I'm not here about your rent, Dearie. I'll deal with that later. You were talking to a woman a few moments ago. What did she want?"

The shopkeeper swallowed hard. "I don't know. I couldn't understand her."

Rumpelstiltskin scowled, his face a cloud of frustration. He grabbed the ladder and shook it, nearly toppling the poor woman to the ground. He spoke in a quiet voice but his authority poured through it. "Do you want me to collect your overdue rent now and run your family out of business? Tell me what she wanted!"

"I don't know! She asked about spun gold and her true love. I told her I didn't know what she meant and she ran away. Please don't hurt me!"

"Is he harassing you, Millicent?"

At the sound of Regina's mocking voice, Rumpelstiltskin turned so quickly he nearly knocked Millicent off her ladder.

"You'd do best to mind your own business, Dearie." His sing-songy voice hid neither his sarcasm nor his annoyance.

"When you harass my workers it's my business. Millicent has been kind enough to sew a gown for me. I'm here to pay her and collect."

She held out a bag of coin but Rumpelstiltskin grabbed the bag before Millicent could retrieve it. "She owes me rent so I'll take that."

"You're such a grump, you old coot. Now leave her alone. What has you so hot and bothered?"

"I saw her, and I know you had something to do with it."

"Saw who?"

"Belle!"

Regina's look of pity tore at Rumpelstiltskin's soul, making him feel even more frustrated than he felt when he lost his Belle in the crowd. "Of course you didn't see her. You imagined her. She's dead, remember?"

"I don't believe that. I know what I saw and I saw _her_!" He grabbed Regina by both arms. "What have you done with her?"

Her face went hard. "Unhand me. Now. If you know what's good for you."

He released her so roughly she lost her balance. After righting herself with a hand on a clothing stand, she raised her head high, a look of confrontation on her handsome face. "I suggest you go home and get a little rest. You're seeing things. And leave my seamstress alone or I'll deal with you myself."

He growled and turned on his heels, heading for home. He fisted his bag of fruit with such force he left half-moon fingernail prints on his palm. He refused to allow the tears forming in his eyes to fall in front of the townspeople. They would never see him weak again.

If the townspeople ever called him a coward again, he would hurt them. Badly.

Once home, he slammed the door shut and a couple of tears slipped down his cheeks. He wiped his eyes, trying to get control of himself. She seemed so close yet she couldn't be farther away from him. What did he do to deserve losing her, and in such a horrid manner? Why did he let her leave? He should have listened to her! Knowing she was right didn't make his situation any better or relieve his pain. He dropped the bag of fruit on his table and headed for his favorite chair. Exhausted, he slumped in the soft cushions, breath coming in spurts as he fought off crying. He would _not_ cry. He was _not_ weak. But his soul demanded release, and he felt the weight of his agony in his very being.

Rumpelstiltskin gripped the edge of his seat so hard his knuckles turned white. _Get a grip on yourself. Don't lose control, no matter what you do. Once you lose control, you lose yourself._ He inhaled deeply and slowly, hitching his breath a few times, until the anguish passed.

Exhausted, he walked to the hearth where a fire burned low, heating an iron pot over wood. The stew within smelled of garlic, onions, thyme, and beef his servant made for him. He obtained the ingredients from his favorite shop in town the one whose owner owed him the most money. He smiled when he realized he "obtained" the food, since he never paid his hard-spun gold for what he needed to survive. His anger over missing his Belle by mere moments had dissipated but the urge to strike out roiled in his gut. After he ate, he would return to town and collect some rent. Maybe even repossess a store or horse, just out of spite. He looked out the window, staring at the bright sky. He squeezed his eyes shut, and wished he could find his Belle!

"Your heart is hard, Rumpelstiltskin," A familiar voice chimed in his ear. "Taking your frustrations out on the townspeople is not the answer to your problems."

"Ah, Reul Ghorm. I did not invite you into my home. Get out."

The Blue Fairy hovered above him, standing her ground if you can do that three feet above it. "Indeed you did, when you wished upon the star."

"What star? Have you noticed it's daylight?"

"When you look to the skies you wish upon stars." She paused and gave him a quizzical look. "Don't you want to know why I'm here?"

His curiosity got the better of him. Reul Ghorm did not make an appearance unless she had something important to say. "Speak, then."

"You've suffered great loss. First your son, then your true love."

"Tell me something I don't know, Dearie."

"You won't get closure until you follow your heart."

"And what is that supposed to mean?" He flashed on the image of his true love running through the marketplace and then on Regina's face when she told him Belle committed suicide. "Is Belle dead?"

"She is beyond your reach."

"And what about Bae?"

She shook her head. "I cannot say. The future is hazy. Don't stop looking for him."

"I haven't stopped yet and I never will. How can I find answers?"

"You may not like what I have to say."

"Speak, then. I'm growing impatient."

"Your answers lie with the Queen. Watch her. She may reveal herself when the time is right. But you won't find her or your answers in your normal day to day wanderings."

"Then how do I get what I want? I'll give you gold if you give me answers."

"I'll accept your deal but I don't need gold as payment."

"Anything. Just give her back to me."

"I'll collect when the time is right. I will say this, though be careful what you wish for."

Before he could respond she flew out his window. He mulled her words. What on earth did she mean? Why make his search so difficult? Did she know where Bae was and what did she know about Belle she wasn't telling?

He ladled himself a bowl of stew. Steam rose from the hot food, and Rumpelstiltskin's stomach rumbled. In his haste and despair he had neglected to feed himself that day. He ate quickly, a little too quickly since the stew sat in a lump in his belly. Suddenly sleepy from his meal, he didn't want to return to town. He'd harass the townsfolk another day.

Ah, spinning gold always helped him forget. That's what he needed to do forget about Bae and Belle. He'd think about them tomorrow. He sat at his wheel, thread running over his cracked fingers. His fingers were so calloused when the thread rolled past them they felt no pain. Unlike his heart.

He spun his gold, which he had far too much of to spend, but spinning it eased his troubled mind. He surrounded himself in more wealth than he ever needed, yet the two possessions he wanted the most escaped his grasp. He had lived with the loss of Bae for many years, but Belle? She was a raw hurt taken from him far too soon.

And he drove her away.

If only he admitted his feelings for her, but he could not bring himself to do that. In doing so, he would make himself vulnerable to her and that was far too risky a proposition for him to take.

How he missed his Bae and his Belle! What did the Blue Fairy say? Look to that retched Regina for his answers? As he pondered his fate, his head rested on the spinning wheel and he drifted off to a fitful sleep.


	3. Chapter 3

CHAPTER THREE

**I hope you enjoyed chapters one and two of my story. Here is chapter 3. And thank you for following my story and leaving comments. In this chapter, Rumpelstiltskin searches in earnest for Belle. Does he find her? If he does, how does he get to her?**

Rumpelstiltskin stood in a field of daisies and irises as golden as the sun shining overhead. He shielded his eyes from the glare with one hand. Squinting to see around him, he turned in a big circle but did not recognize the field. How far from town was he?

A butterfly alighted on a daisy, its gossamer wings fluttering in the breeze. It was unlike any butterfly he had ever seen; swallowtail wings broad and gilded at the edges, with purple spots in a paisley pattern in the center. Drawn to the lovely insect, for although he was a hard-hearted man he appreciated beauty, he wandered to it until it floated above the blooms and landed on his outstretched hand.

Then he saw it was no butterfly. It was a fairy dressed in sunlight.

She gazed upon him with eyes as blue as the lake near the Magic Forest. Her dress seemed made of spider's silk, it was so delicate. It flowed around her as if caught in its own breeze.

He didn't know her.

"Who are you?" He asked. "Do you know Reul Ghorm?"

"I am Grian Buidhe. Yes, I know Reul Ghorm. You must be careful of that one."

"Why?"

"Because she lies."

He snorted, his suspicions confirmed. Although he hung on her every word, he did not entirely trust the Blue Fairy. Fairies have the magical ability to spin the tallest of tales without batting an eye, and they are so convincing they con nearly anyone into believing them, including Rumpelstiltskin, to his utter chagrin.

He shielded his eyes from the glare of the mid-day sun and the bright flowers around him. His curiosity got the better of him and he inspected his surroundings with a more discerning eye. Clouds dotted the clear blue sky. The sounds of insects buzzed in his ears. He watched a bee alight on a bloom and saw it wore knickers and a black and yellow striped vest. He thought he had seen all the magical lands but this one was new to him.

"Where am I?"

"You're in the world where dreams come true. To survive here you must follow your heart, but in your case you need to open your heart first before you'll make any headway here. Allow yourself to feel. Trust your instincts and above all don't be afraid." She fluttered above his hand and held out her hand. "Take this. It will help guide you in your search."

"My search for what? And what do I have to be afraid of?" He opened his hand and she dropped a seed into it. Before he could question her further she flew away.

"Damn these fairies and their cryptic statements!" He turned the seed over in his hand. It looked like an ordinary seed; possibly a marigold seed, but it was twice as large and as thick as a bean. Long and brown, it felt heavier than most seeds he'd come across. As he stared at it, it twitched in his hand.

Startled, he dropped it.

In a panic because he was afraid he'd lose it in the grass, he squatted and sifted through the green blades. With a sigh of relief, he found the seed and placed it in his outstretched palm. It immediately twitched and jumped until it pointed in the direction of a copse of trees.

It acted like a compass!

He walked in the direction to which the seed pointed until he stood in the center of the trees. They rose tall and waved slightly in the breeze. Yellow flowers floated down, landing in his hair and on his shoulders. The aroma from the blooms was intoxicating. The smell was so sweet it made his head spin.

In the distance he heard the sound of a spinet playing a light and airy tune. Curious, he walked through the trees, whose branches reached down to caress his shoulders and run twigs through his hair, feeling much like the tender embraces of his true love. Yellow petals covered the grass like a velvet carpet and his footsteps muted as he walked through them.

He held out his hand and the seed jumped in his palm, turning east. He followed the direction his seed led him. As he walked, the blue sky darkened. Storm clouds filled the heavens and the air became heavy with ozone and the scent of rain. Droplets fell on his face, startling him. He didn't want to be caught in the rain in whatever kind of world this was, but he didn't want to stop following the direction the seed led him. _Just a bit further. I must know where my journey will lead._

Lightning crackled overhead. A bolt of light sliced through the murky sky, brightening the field. Green grass and fragrant trees gave way to brown foliage and bramble. Vines snaked up gnarled trees, choking the life out of them. To his dismay, the chatter of crickets and the peeping of frogs had stopped. The wind picked up, tossing his hair about his head in even more of a tangle than it normally held.

He followed the seed and the sound of the lovely music. The meadow gave way to jagged rocks climbing upward. His breath came in spurts as he climbed the steep hill and his knees popped as he walked. _Everything hurts. I can't climb much more than this._

As he reached the peak of the hill, the most beautiful singing he had ever heard reached his ears. With a start, he recognized the voice.

It was his Belle! He'd know her sweet soprano anywhere.

She often sang or hummed a tune as she cleaned his home. With a smile on her face and an air of calm, she would sing without even realizing the notes left her lips. Her voice sounded angelic to him, and it always lulled him into a relaxed state, which was very much unlike him. Rumpelstiltskin's flesh tingled with excitement, for he knew he found her at last! Ruel Ghorm _had_ lied, as Grian Buidhe said. His true love was alive and hopefully well.

Her voice was harder to pinpoint than the sound of a cricket in tall grass. The seed jumped in his hand, pointing him further east.

A bolt of lightning struck the ground not more than a few yards in front of him. Fire singed the dead grass. A second bolt split a tree trunk down the middle. Fearing for his life, for he suspected the third bolt would land on top of his head, he raced for cover within knotted bushes. Their thorns tore his clothing and scratched his face. From his vantage point within the branches he saw in the distance a tower standing alone at the top of the steep hill.

The singing came from a single window at the top of the tower.

His heart raced with excitement, knowing he found her at last. Before he could run to the tower to look for entrance, light burst around him. His ears rang so loudly he doubled over in pain. His hair stood on end from the static electricity. The smell of burning wood surrounded him. He looked to the heavens to see another bolt of lightning heading directly towards him when he passed out.

He awakened atop his spun gold, covered with sweat, heart racing so hard with fear that it hurt. _Damn. It was only a dream. She really is gone. I'll never see her lovely face again._ Depression fell over him like a heavy blanket. Mid-day light poured into the room, blinding him. _So that's why everything looked so golden bright in my dream. Sunlight was shining on my face, reflecting against the gold. _He was about to rise from the floor and go about his daily routine when he felt something pinch the palm of his right hand. He held his hand in front of his face and spread apart his fingers.

A large seed that looked like a marigold seed lay in his palm.

**I hope you enjoyed my chapter. The fairy's name is Grian Buidhe, which is Celtic for "Yellow Sun". It's pronounced "grian bwee". I'm sure you already know Reul Ghorm is Celtic for "Blue Star". Look for the next chapter, coming soon!**


	4. Chapter 4

CHAPTER FOUR

Hope surged through Rumpelstiltskin as he stared at the seed in the palm of his hand. _So I wasn't dreaming. It's all real! She is so close but how do I release her from that tower?_ Reul Ghorm told him to look to Regina for his answers. He wished he knew exactly what he was looking for, and as if on cue, the blue fairy flew through his open window.

"Good morning, Rumpelstiltskin," Her eyes opened wide at the smile on his face. "You are in rare form this morning. I don't think I've ever seen you smile before. Sneer, yes. Smile, no."

"Your sarcasm won't faze me, Dearie. I must have wished for you again. Otherwise you wouldn't grace me with your presence." His expression darkened. "You lied to me. You told me Belle was dead."

"I said nothing of the kind. I told you she was out of your reach."

_Ah, a legality that would have made me proud if I came up with it._ "True, but we quibble over words. How do I release Belle from her prison? She's living in a dream world."

"Yes, she is. She's in the land where dreams come true. You have most of your answers already. And some of them lie with Regina."

He smirked, not keen on exposing himself to Regina more than necessary. "There is nothing else I can do?"

"Of course there is. But you must take a great risk."

"What kind of risk."

"You must bring your dagger with you."

He paused, certain to which dagger she referred. "If the wrong person gets hold of that dagger it will be the end of me."

"Do you think Belle is the wrong person?"

"No… well, I hope not." Shamed at his doubts, he pleaded with the blue fairy. "I must take this dagger with me to the land where dreams come true?"

"Yes. You'll know what to do with it when the time comes. Then hide it quickly again to protect yourself." She flittered towards the window. "I must go now. Sleeping Beauty needs me. Her prince is carousing with drunken lords again and the poor woman is miserable. Don't forget to look to Regina, no matter how unpleasant the task may be. Some of your answers lie with her." Before he could respond, she flew out the window and out of his sight.

He wasn't keen on confronting Regina but he saw no other recourse. If he was to have Belle back in his life that meant taking a few unpleasant risks. And dealing with Regina was one of the more unpleasant ones.

He bathed, dressed, and wandered into the square. His Belle was so close he could nearly feel her in his arms! His heart soared so high with joy he didn't even pester the locals for overdue rent. When gave a warm smile to Millicent the seamstress, she was so shocked she tripped over a chair as she carried a pile of sweaters to a table. She gave him a tentative smile and he tipped an imaginary hat at her, causing her to trip once again in sheer shock.

Rumpelstiltskin was being _nice_, something that _never_ happened! His smile was warm enough to heat the countryside. For the first time in a very long time, he felt happy.

Weight tugged at his left trouser pocket and realized he hadn't removed Regina's bag of gold, originally payment to Millicent for her seamstress services. In a fit of generosity, he approached the woman, whose eyes opened wide as she backed away from him, cowering behind her stack of sweaters.

"Dearie, there's no need to look so afraid." The longer he talked, the lighter his heart felt. It was as if a great weight had lifted from his shoulders. He actually looked forward to his future, for once in his miserable life. Overcome by happiness, he did something very uncharacteristic of him – he gave away his wealth! He reached into his pocket, grabbed the bag of gold, and held it out to her.

"I believe this belongs to you. Regina paid you for sewing her dress." Millicent did not move, much to his amusement. "It's alright, I won't hurt you. I promise. Please, take it. You've earned it." He shook the bag, gold jangling within, its beautiful music calling to the young woman.

She took a few steps forward, snatched the bag, and quickly retreated to her safe spot behind the sweaters. Not once did she take her gaze from him. He giggled, full of mirth. Her fear touched him, but not the way it usually did. She looked rather comical cowering behind all that knitted wool. He eyed up the sweaters, admiring their workmanship. He pulled a midnight blue one from the pile and held it aloft. The herringbone knit was tight and expertly done. The beautiful color, the hue of the sky before dawn's light rose, would look lovely on Belle.

"How much for this sweater?" He asked.

"It's no cost to you, sir." Millicent's voice wavered in a combination of fear and amazement. "Your gold is no good here. Besides, I owe you rent."

"Nonsense, I wouldn't dream of not paying you for such beautiful goods. How much?"

"Uh… four gold?"

He handed her six shining coins. "Don't undersell yourself, Dearie. Your clothing is worth much more than that." With a flourish, he walked away from her store. "Thank you!" He called over his shoulder. "This is a gift. I know she'll love it."

He walked through the marketplace with a spring in his step and a song in his heart. Townspeople and clerks watched him in amazement, to his utter amusement, and he gave a good-hearted laugh to those who only a day earlier retreated from him in fear. He found he preferred confusion to fear. Catching people off guard was much more fun than scaring the holy hell out of them.

The crowd parted far ahead and he spied the familiar brown tresses and harried face rushing through the crowd. Regina was fast on Belle's heels, keeping his love in check so that she did not wander far.

Why did Regina let her out of her tower? And how did they get from the land where dreams come true to the village? Ah, the wonders of magic. So powerful yet so mysterious. Rumpelstiltskin shoved his way through the crowd, hoping to reduce the distance between him and Belle. Despite his limp, he made his way past the burgeoning people until he stood arm's length behind Belle. He gripped her by one arm and swung her around until she faced him.

An unfamiliar face stared at him, startled and confused. She was not Belle. She wasn't even very pretty and she had a mole on her chin. How could he have been so mistaken? Unperturbed, he would not let disappointment cloud his good mood. He knew his answers lie with Regina and his magical seed. If only he knew how to use it!

Amid much noise the crowd parted once again, and Regina strode towards him, not seeing him. Her strong-arm guards, four lumbering men with more brawn than brains, followed her. They operated on pure instinct and Rumpelstiltskin knew better than to get on their bad side. But he was in too fine a mood to let a little muscle scare him. After all, he had magical power that could easily overtake them, no matter how intimidating they were.

Regina even seemed less monstrous to him than usual. She made eye contact with him and gave him a broad smile.

"Still seeing things that aren't there, Rumpelstiltskin?"

"Oh, she's nearby, Dearie. And I will find her."

"I don't suppose it would do any good to remind you she has died."

"I won't let your lies dissuade me. And why is it that both times I've seen her in the crowds here you are not far behind?"

She flicked her eyebrows upwards and held her head high with pride. "You have quite the imagination. If I didn't know better I'd think you were accusing me of pulling a fast one on you."

"Are you?"

She laughed. "Heaven's no. Why would I do that? I don't have to pull anything on you. Your vivid imagination gives you more visions than anything I could muster."

He wanted to catch her off guard, so he asked his question quickly, changing the subject. "Have you ever been to the land where dreams come true?"

She paused for a moment, clearly caught unawares. She did not expect such a question, and she had no ready answer prepared for him. "I know the land of which you speak."

"When is the last time you were there?"

"Why do you ask?"

"Because I know that's where you're keeping Belle."

Her smile did not reach her eyes. Her expression hardened, and she looked him square in the eyes, her gaze intense. "You have no idea what I do with my time, and it would be best if you don't follow me. Keep your dreams to yourself."

"Ah, so you know I've been dreaming of that land. You know I've been there. I will find her. You won't stop me."

"Do as you please. It's no concern of mine. But if I catch you stalking me I'll call my guards on you."

"I wouldn't dream of stalking you. No need to get testy."

"Well, then, on that note I must leave you. Don't overtax yourself looking for things out of your reach. And be careful what you wish for. Good day."

_Out of your reach… the very same words Reul Ghorm used._ He was sure Regina did not use those words by accident. He also wasn't sure what she meant by be careful what you wish for. Was that a warning or a threat? Knowing Regina, it could be both.

Nonetheless, he refused to let her statements dampen his good mood. He had a journey to complete! He purchased a fine bottle of red mead and a fat rabbit, ready for cooking. He walked home whistling a happy tune, and after a hearty meal of rabbit and fine wine, he went to a small closet behind his living room. He pulled out a narrow package wrapped in cloth from beneath the floorboards. The dagger reflected light shining through the living room windows, illuminating his name on the blade. He knew the risk of exposing his dagger to Belle – or anyone else for that matter – since anyone who possessed the dagger could control him as well as kill him.

But Reul Ghorm said he could only save Belle if he used the dagger. How, he did not know, but his true love was worth the risk.

He retreated to his bedroom and stashed the dagger beneath his pillow. Once he dressed for bed, he slid beneath the blankets with visions of golden flowers and a tall tower on his mind. Tonight he would release her from her prison. With his heart racing with excitement and anxiety, he drifted off to sleep.


	5. Chapter 5

CHAPTER FIVE

Rumpelstiltskin awakened in the familiar field, shining with golden flowers. He felt his pockets and found the dagger inside a deep pocket on the inside of his coat. Fully prepared for the task at hand, he stood and gazed across the field.

He held the seed ahead of him in the palm of his hand and it jumped, guiding his way across the field, through the copse of trees, and to his lair near the tower. He was so eager to find his way to Belle his heart trip-hammered in his chest with excitement he hadn't felt in ages. Even confusing the locals in the village with his new-found mirth did not excite him as much as this adventure, wherever it may lead him.

He hid in the bramble bushes, keeping as quiet as he could when a horse and rider appeared at the far end of the field. As the horse approached, Regina guided it towards the tower. White hot rage broiled inside him. He wanted to smash her; stop her in her tracks; completely destroy her. She had taken his true love from him and told him she was dead. He knew from the sound of her sweet voice that Belle was alive.

Regina dismounted her horse and strode to the tower. When she reached the base, she cried out in a loud voice:

"Let down your hair!"

When his Belle appeared in the tower window, his heart skipped a few beats. Her beauty had not faded, but her hair. Her hair! Once a lovely chestnut brown that fell below her shoulders, it had grown long enough to reach the base of the tower. She hoisted her hair onto a hook and with great effort tossed the immense braid over the base of the window. He could only imagine the strength required to lift such heavy hair.

How much time had passed in this world for her hair to grow so long?

Regina climbed her hair with ease. Rumpelstiltskin was surprised at how limber the woman was. He could never climb Belle's hair, not with his limp and his weak and aching body. Despairing at ever reaching her, he watched from the safety of the sticker bushes, listening to their voices that carried on the breeze.

"Why won't you let me leave this tower?"

"It's for your own safety. Your father wants you dead."

"You lie. My father loves me."

"Then why hasn't he come to rescue you after all these years?"

_Years?_ How long had Belle been in that tower? Regina held her prisoner, much the same way he had done originally. But he was kind enough to release her. Regina would never be so kind.

He had to get her out of there, but how to do it? He couldn't climb her hair. As his mind raced with anguish, he felt a pinch in the palm of his hand. He spread his fingers and remembered the seed.

He knew what to do. He had only to wait for Regina to leave, and then he could act.

The sky grew dark and stars twinkled in the heavens before Regina climbed down Belle's hair and mounted her horse. Rumpelstiltskin waited until he saw her ride over the horizon before he emerged from his hiding place amid the sticker bushes. With the light of the full moon guiding his path, he ran to the tower. To his dismay, the sound of Belle crying reached his ears.

He needed to free her. He tossed the seed onto the ground in at the base of the tower. Golden light glowed around the seed as it took root. His mind flashed on the magic Bean Bae had tossed and he was too cowardly to follow his son into a world without magic. He would not be cowardly now! A vine erupted from the ground and crawled around the tower's base. Before it could grow too tall, Rumpelstiltskin jumped atop the leaves and held on for dear life. The ride to the window was so quick he nearly lost his grip and fell off. When he reached the window, he saw Belle sitting in a chair, crying so hard she did not notice him.

"Belle, my love, I'm here to rescue you!" His heart flooded with passion for her.

She turned her tear-stained face to him and shrieked. Backing away from him until the wall blocked her way, she stared at him, wide-eyed and full of fear.

"Who are you?" She cried.

Rumpelstiltskin's heart ached at hearing her words. "You… you don't recognize me?" Try as he may, he couldn't keep the pain out of his voice. He should have paid better attention to Grian Buidhe's warning. So this was the price he had to pay for finding his true love. She would not know him. Worse yet, she would fear him.

"You are hideous!" Belle cried. "You're here to hurt me. The Queen said one day a beast would find me and take me away from her. You are cursed. Please leave me alone."

So Regina had known he would seek out Belle. Of course she had! She had seen him in the marketplace searching high and low for her. Rather than allow Belle to go free, she scared the poor woman into believing her rescuer was cursed. The woman was truly evil.

Belle also called him "hideous", a "beast", words he often heard the townspeople call him when they didn't know he overheard them. His heart sank. Never one to pay much attention to his appearance, he now felt shame over his rotting teeth, sallow skin, hard eyes, and rat's nest of hair. His Belle thought him ugly. And he knew he was, both inside and out.

He needed to prove both of them wrong.

She cowered against the wall, too fearful to approach him. Mindful of her fear, he took a few steps towards her and reached out. "Please, take my hand. I won't hurt you. I'm here to release you from your tower." When her fingers touched his, his heart soared. Her mere touch brought him joy. "In time I hope you will remember me. I'm here to protect you."

"I'm afraid of you."

Her words tore at his soul. "I know. How can I prove to you that I won't hurt you?"

"Free me." Her face lit up with hope, fear, discomfort, guilt and a myriad other emotions. She wanted out but she feared the unknown. Better to live with the evil you know than the evil you don't know.

"I am doing that now." He held her hand, keeping his voice as soothing as possible.

"But how can you free me from my tower? There is no exit."

"Oh, yes, there is. Right out this window. But you can't go like this." He grasped a fistful of hair in one hand, and reached into his jacket pocket with the other. When he pulled out the magical dagger with his name written on it, she mewled in protest. "I'm not going to hurt you. If you're going to get out of here we must cut your hair. We can climb down the vine outside the tower window."

"What vine? There is no vine."

"There is now. It grew from a magic seed. A magic seed Grian Buidhe gave me. Do you know her?"

"Yes. She's the golden sun. A gold fairy."

Troubled at the thought that Grian Buidhe knew Belle, he knitted his eyebrows in confusion. "If you know her, why didn't she release you? She has the power to do so."

"She told me to wait for my true love. He would rescue me." Belle took a few steps toward him and placed her hand on his shoulder. She gazed into his eyes, curiosity overcoming her fear. "Are you my true love?"

"Yes."

"But you're so hideous!"

_Out of the mouths of babes… _"I may be, but in time you'll see me for who I really am."

_Who am I, really? I feel so miserable and lonely all the time. I miss my son. But when I'm with Belle I have hope. And that's dangerous. I can't think about that now! I need her as much as she needs me. Maybe more so._

_"_You must come with me." He said. "You own my soul."

She gripped her tresses in her fists. "Then cut my hair. It's so heavy it shackles me to the floor. I can't move far as long as it's on my head."

He held out the dagger, which shined in the candlelight. This very dagger, which could take both his life and his power, would finally do good. She backed away from it but didn't pull completely away from him. The dagger sliced into her hair like butter, sheering it in broad strokes until it lay in the thick mass around her. Her tresses immediately turned into rainwater and evaporated. _So Belle has been enchanted. Even if she cut her own hair she could not leave this tower. She would have had nothing with which to climb down. _Shorn now to reach below her shoulders as he remembered her, he pocketed his dagger and guided her to the window. She took one look outside at the dizzying height and backed away from him.

"I can't. It's such a long way down. I'm scared I may fall."

"You won't fall. The vine is magical. It'll hold you fast." He gave her his warmest smile. "It held me in place and I'm heavier than you, Dearie."

"Not much heavier."

"Here, I'll go first and I'll guide you onto the vine. Take my hand."

Within moments the two of them rode down the vine, which had sprouted golden blooms during the time he spent in the tower. Bees pollinated the flowers, their humming a sweet song riding on the breeze. When they had both feet planted firmly on the ground, they walked towards the meadow but before getting too far, Rumpelstiltskin returned to the vine and grabbed a few of the blossoms. They had faded quickly, leaving only magical seeds in their wake. He shoved a fistful into a small drawstring bag hanging from his hip. They would fetch a handsome sum should he choose to sell them.

He and Belle ran hand-in-hand towards the safety of the copse of sticker bushes. His heart felt so light and full of joy he did not see Regina sitting astride her horse hidden behind some tall rocks, beaming with a wicked smile on her handsome face.


	6. Chapter 6

CHAPTER SIX

Rumpelstiltskin awakened in his bed, tangled in his sheets and blankets. _What a pleasant dream. If only it were real. I wish Belle were by my side right now._

He sat up and immediately grimaced in pain. His entire body felt as if it were on fire. Sore muscles fought to lie still on the mattress. Not wanting to move, he nonetheless stumbled out of bed and stood upright with great effort. _You're getting old, man. What on earth did you do yesterday to put you into so much pain?_

He walked out of his bedroom and headed for his shelves full of medicine bottles. In between a rosy bottle of rare True Love potion and a bottle of blue Inner Peace potion sat the bottle he was looking for – yellow Pain Relief. Mere ibuprofen wouldn't do, not for what ailed him. His pain stabbed him through his muscles and joints and reached his heart.

He measured out a couple of ounces of fluid into a small glass and downed it. The sour taste assaulted his mouth, and he shook with displeasure. _Ah, a little discomfort leads to a lot of relief. _The potion worked immediately. If he didn't know better, he could have sworn he climbed that vine for real and not in a dream. Was it a dream?

The potion warmed his body from the inside out, heating him and relieving him of his pain, but not all his hurts went away. The most painful one of all settled in his heart, too stubborn to dislodge.

"Good morning."

He turned, saw Belle standing before him holding a broom, and he dropped the glass in shock. It did not shatter. Belle took a few tentative steps towards him, reached down, and picked up the glass.

"It's only a chip. The glass is still good."

Was history repeating itself? "This is my second chipped cup. Do you remember the first?"

"No."

Sadness overwhelmed him. When would she remember him? Would she ever? He remembered he stood before her in a rumpled cotton dressing gown and stretched-out-of-shape socks. Feeling suddenly exposed, he looked around the room until he saw his favorite robe hanging from a hook near the door. He rushed to it and put it on, giving himself a thin cotton barrier between him and Belle. It was an insufficient barrier, since he felt very naked with her standing so close to him in the privacy of his home.

"How did you get in my home?" He asked.

"You brought me here. Don't you remember?"

"Yes, but I thought it was a dream."

"It was no dream. I'm here. I didn't know what to do with myself so I cleaning your living room. It's filthy. You need a better servant."

"You used to sweep my floors and cook my meals."

Astonishment crossed her lovely face. "I did? I don't remember. I wish I could remember you. Did we get along?"

He wanted to take her in his arms and show her how well they got along, but instead he kept his distance and talked. "Not at first. But we came to… get along."

She smiled. "I'm glad. You're not so bad after all, I guess. I'm sorry I called you hideous."

A blush crept up his sallow cheeks, giving him the only color he had on his face in a long time. "Think nothing of it, dearie. I've been called worse."

She leaned the broom against the wall. "It's mid-morning and I'm hungry. How about I cook some breakfast for us? It's the least I could do for you after you rescued me." She walked to the stove and grabbed an iron skillet. "But what about the Queen? Won't she come looking for me?"

As if on cue, loud knocking rang on the door. "Rumpelstiltskin, I know you're in there! Answer your door!"

"It's her!" Belle cried. "What do I do?"

Rumpelstiltskin grabbed her by the sleeve and guided her to a closet. He opened the door and shoved her inside amid bags of rice and cans of beans. Composing himself, he walked to the door and opened it.

"Ah, Regina." He sneered. "To what do I owe this pleasure?"

"Oh, stop it. You know why I'm here."

"I do?"

"Yes, you do. I came to pick up my potion." She cocked her head at him, a knowing look on her face. "Why did you think I stopped by?"

At first confused, for he thought she came in search of Belle, he then remembered he made her a money potion a few days earlier. Relieved, he walked to his shelves and picked up the delicate bottle with emerald green fluid inside. "Ah, yes. I almost forgot about it. Here you go." He held it out and she reached for it but he pulled his hand back. "That will be twelve gold."

"Eight."

"Ten."

She laughed. "You always strike a hard bargain, Rumpelstiltskin. Ten it is." He smiled as he palmed the gold. The cost was ten gold to begin with but Regina liked to haggle. He always haggled higher than the price he wanted so when he marked himself down, he reached the price he wanted in the first place.

"So…" She wandered towards the door but did not open it. "How are you? Still seeing people who aren't there?"

"I don't know what you mean."

"Are you still looking for Belle? She's gone, you know."

"I wouldn't be so sure about that. I know you hid her away in a tower. You can't get past me for long, dearie."

"I may have done that. I may not. Just know that things aren't always what they seem. Be careful what you wish for, since deals always come with a price."

He knew the price he paid for rescuing Belle – she did not remember him. His heart ached at the thought but he wasn't about to let Regina see him in distress. Even considering Regina's presence, his curiosity got the better of him. "What do you mean, a price?"

"You should know better than anyone how much a price comes with a deal. No one ever gets a free ride." She looked about the room, taking a few steps towards a cabinet and running a manicured finger across the wood. She looked at her finger and raised her eyebrows. "No dust. That surprises me. I also smell lemons, as if someone had been cleaning."

"My servant stopped by this morning."

"I know for a fact you have no servant. She quit in sheer terror last week."

"I have a new one."

"No you don't." She walked to him and stood a few inches in his personal space. He stood his ground, holding his head high to let her know she did not faze him. "What are you hiding, Rumpelstiltskin? And where are you hiding it?"

"I hide nothing, least of all from you."

She laughed and turned on her heel towards the door. "It's no concern of mine. You think you know everything but you have barely scratched the surface." When she reached the door she turned around to look at him triumphantly. "She won't remember you. I saw to that."

"You're even more cruel than I give you credit for."

"Now, now, don't be petty. I'll leave you to your little pet." She gripped the money potion bottle in her fist. "This is worth more than ten gold. Don't undersell yourself, dearie." She gave him a mocking laugh and sauntered out the door. He recalled saying the very same thing to Millicent the seamstress only the day before. Was Regina stalking him now, hanging on his every word and movement?

He wondered why Regina sought his services to make a money potion since she was perfectly capable of making one herself. With a flash he knew why – she wanted the satisfaction of seeing the disappointment and dismay on his face. How long had she been planning this meeting? He found his Belle. She didn't remember him. Regina saw to that. The hollowness he felt overwhelmed him, and Regina enjoyed seeing him wallow in his misery.

He would not let her win. Never! He would make Belle remember him if it took his last breath to do it. Or – better yet – he would create new, even more pleasant memories for her. If only he could make her his own once again. Then his world would be right once more.

He walked to the closet and opened the door. Poor Belle cowered inside, half hidden behind a shelf of canned vegetables. He walked to her and took her by the hand.

"I'm hungry. You said you'd make breakfast. I'd like that. Then we can sit down and talk. I want to get to know you better." He wanted more than anything for her to say those three lovely words to him once again. He never thought anyone could possibly love him, but Belle had. In a past life. Maybe she would again, if given enough time and encouragement.


	7. Chapter 7

CHAPTER SEVEN

**Thank you so much for the lovely reviews and follows! I hope you enjoy chapter seven. I'll have chapter eight ready for you in a few days. Being trapped in that tower had quite an effect on Belle, as you will see in this chapter. Will Belle and Rumpelstiltskin end up together or does he have competition? Only time will tell. **

Rumpelstiltskin stood at his threshold, coaxing Belle to come outside. She stood in his living room, opposite the great outdoors, a panicked look on her face.

"What's wrong?" He asked.

"I can't go out there."

"Why not?"

"It's so… it's so _big_!"

"I don't understand."

"I've been in a tower for longer than I can remember." She pointed outside. Her voice harried, she spoke like a Gatlin gun firing off a round of bullets. The fear in her voice melted his heart with pity. "There's a lot of space out there. It scares me. I'd rather stay indoors if you don't mind. I feel safer inside. We can stoke the fire and talk. I'll make hot cocoa for us. The weather is perfect for it. I used to make cocoa for the Queen and I when she kept me in the tower. Please, don't make me go out there."

She had a point. He had no idea how long Regina kept her prisoner in that tower but it must have been years, judging from the length of her hair when he discovered her. Time passing in the land where dreams come true was so much different from time in the village. Once safely inside, Belle calmed down, but it was such a beautiful day he wanted to share it with her. He never before noticed the beauty of daybreak or birdsong or flowers blooming but with Belle back in his life he took sight of these little things. He was amazed that something as simple as a sunset could give him peace of mind. How things had changed for him since Belle came to live with him again! Even the villagers saw that his cruel streak had disappeared for the time being.

Such good things could not last long, could they?

Although she could not venture as far as the village proper, he wondered if she would feel comfortable sitting in his swing in his garden.

"How about we compromise? You'll have to go outside eventually. I won't lock you inside my home the way she locked you inside that tower. It's such a beautiful day I'd like to sit with you in my swing." He pointed to a wooden swing hanging from the branches of a weeping olive tree. "See it? It's only a few yards from the front door. Do you think you would feel comfortable there?"

"It looks so pleasant, but I'm afraid."

"I'll hold your hand all the way. I won't leave your side. You're safe with me." She _was_ safe with him. He wouldn't allow anyone or anything to hurt her again as long as she never left him. Out of his reach, he couldn't protect her. He took her small hand in his and pulled her to the threshold. She made it as far as the open door but her feet wouldn't step onto his patio. She pawed at the marble floor with one slippered toe, clearly wanting to walk to that beautiful tree but fearing the open air.

"It's so inviting but I can't." Despair filled her voice.

"What if I carried you?"

"That might work. Don't get me wrong. I want more than anything to sit with you in that swing, but it's so far away."

"Let me make it more enticing for you. Inhale deeply. What do you smell?"

She closed her eyes and breathed steadily. A smile crept across her face. "Perfume. I smell the most delicate perfume."

"You're smelling the viburnum bushes. They're in full bloom now. Open your eyes." She did, and he pointed to bushes on either side of the walkway leading to the road. "See the bushes with the pink flowers? They bloom every spring. Actually, they're blooming a bit early this year. Everything is blooming early. It's because you're home with me. You've not only had a magical effect on me, you've done the same for my home. Wouldn't you like to stand amongst all those blossoms?"

"Yes."

"Then follow me." He squeezed her hand and pulled her forward but she couldn't cross the threshold. He had one other option, and he hoped it would work. "How about if I carry you? Would that make you feel better?"

"Yes, a bit. I hope I'm not too heavy."

"Not at all." Definitely not. She was lighter than his heart at the moment. She needed him for so much, even something as simple as walking a few yards into his garden. He wrapped one arm around her waist and slid his other arm beneath her knees. Hoisting her easily, he held her in his arms. She curled her body into his, her softness enveloping his body. She mewled in fear, turning her head into the crook of his neck, shielding her eyes from the bright sunlight. He took one step outside. She tightened her grip on him. He took a few more steps until he stood in the shade of the viburnum bushes.

"Lift your head. There are blossoms here waiting for you to look at them."

She turned her head until her face was only inches from the branches. Butterflies hovered over the blooms, their vibrant colors competing with the delicate pink of the flowers. Bees pollinated each bloom, dipping to and fro without a care in the world.

"They buzz so loudly." She said. "Why don't they notice us standing so close?"

"They're busy feeding. I'm sure the scent mesmerizes them, too. I suppose they're so busy tending to their own needs they don't want to be bothered with us." These shrubs and flowers had grown in his garden for many years but he never noticed their beauty until Belle rested in his arms. He felt an overwhelming urge to kiss her, to caress her, to take her right there in the grass, but he resisted. No, not until she gave herself over to him, no matter how long that would take. She brought out tenderness in him he didn't know he possessed. The edges of his hurt and rage softened in her presence. He hoped he could be as good for her as she was for him.

"The swing is only a few feet away. May I carry you to it?" He asked.

"Yes, but don't let go of me. I feel so nervous. I'm not used to being outside. The sun feels good, though. I haven't felt the sun on my face in many years. I'm so used to the dank tower I forgot what sunlight feels like."

He took the several steps necessary to reach the swing, and he sat down with Belle resting in his lap. How he had longed for a moment like this! The last time Belle was with him winter snow covered the land and it was far too cold to venture outdoors. His garden was dormant that time of year as well. Nothing to see or smell. Now, flowers bloomed. Daffodils poked their stalks out of the ground and raised their lemony blooms to face the sun. Crocuses shined purple and blue at the borders of his flower beds. Cherry and pear trees burst with flowers; white and pink to match the blush creeping up Belle's cheeks. She had never looked lovelier and his heart raced at the sight of her.

"Would you like to sit next to me?" He asked. "I'll slide you off my lap onto the seat. Is that okay?"

"Yes. I think I'm ready. As long as you don't leave my side."

Passersby gaped at the two of them as they swung slowly back and forth. The townspeople rarely saw him smile when he wasn't hoisting a cruel joke on someone. Now they saw him happy two days in a row! This time, with Belle in his arms, they saw why he was so cheerful. His true love was with him.

Even if she didn't remember him.

The fruit vendor who owed him rent walked past, tipping his hat at him. Rumpelstiltskin gave him a warm smile, causing the man to trip over his own feet. The laugh that rippled from Rumpelstiltskin's belly was full of mirth, not ridicule. Even if Belle didn't remember him, he was perfectly happy feeling her lying in his arms. He helped her slide from his lap onto the seat. Not once did she release his hand. It was as if she needed him as her anchor. She refused to allow her body to be free of his touch for even a moment. Knowing how much she craved safety, since she feared the wide open expanse of the outdoors, he wrapped one arm around her shoulders, giving her the security she needed.

"Are you okay?" He asked.

"I think so. This isn't so bad. The tree is very pretty. Shady. And it smells good."

"See? What did I tell you? This is my favorite place in my garden. I wanted to share it with you." How he longed to share his most intimate spaces with her when she last lived with him! But the cold wouldn't allow it. Now, there was no cold. Even his heart warmed in her presence. Nothing could change that. He wished time would freeze in this moment forever. He with his Belle and she with him.

He looked ahead and watched the villagers wander past his home. One man in particular seemed especially intent upon Belle. He was about her age, maybe a little older. His dark beard enhanced his chiseled, handsome features. Flyaway hair fell in his deep blue eyes. His oilskin frock coat couldn't hide his muscular build. Rumpelstiltskin felt a pang of jealousy, since he knew he couldn't compete with this man in the age and looks department. Rumpelstiltskin was at least twenty years Belle's senior and his hideous appearance distressed him for the first time since Belle pointed out his unpleasant features. Would she see past his ugliness to the tender heart that beat within?

Belle looked to the road and saw the man staring at her. Her face brightened and she smiled at him. To Rumpelstiltskin's dismay, the man smiled back.

"Who is he?" He risked asking.

"Someone I know from when I was in the tower. He's a landowner from a neighboring village." She looked him square in the eyes. "But I'm not with him. I'm here with you."

He took her hand in his and squeezed it, but he couldn't take his gaze from the handsome man as he walked down the road. Rumpelstiltskin sighed, his inner peace crumbling. After all, he couldn't compete with a man as young and as handsome as that landowner.

He feared he'd lose his Belle before he had a chance to prove himself to her.

And on that note he turned his face from her so she wouldn't see the tear that slipped down his cheek.


	8. Chapter 8

CHAPTER EIGHT

**So Rumpelstiltskin has some competition! Wait until you see who this man is. :) You'll learn his identity in later chapters.**

Try as he might, Rumpelstiltskin learned little of the handsome stranger who had intrigued Belle so. The village people either did not know him, or they pretended to not know. While Belle took a bath, he snuck into her room and rummaged through her belongings, hoping for a clue as to the man's identity. Any information would be more than welcome. Although he initially felt a pang of shame over invading her privacy in such a bold and outrageous manner, he could not rest without learning who had captivated her attention so when they sat on his swing together. His curiosity overwhelmed him. He remembered with annoyance how her face lit up at the sight of him. Rumpelstiltskin wished she lit up that way for him.

He opened a dresser drawer, and shoved aside some sweaters. Nothing. A second dresser drawer revealed the same. He found little in her armoire except for some dresses, including a few he had bought for her the first time she came to live with him. When she knew him well.

When she first told him she loved him.

Exasperated out of frustration, he sat on her bed. The springs creaked as he rocked back and forth, wracking his brain to find any information at all on the man. Did she even keep anything he had given her? What had he given her while she was held prisoner in that tower? Flowers? No, probably not. Regina would have seen them. Letters? Maybe. He stared at his feet, wondering what his next step should be.

Why hadn't he released her from the tower? He must have had the chance. It wasn't that stranger who freed her. It was he, Rumpelstiltskin, who had given her her freedom. Why couldn't he be happy simply having her living with him in his home?

The gap behind his feet beneath the bed caught his attention. Ah, why didn't he think of that? Once on all fours, he felt around until his fingers touched on a box. Heart racing, he pulled it out. He recognized the box. It was for a pair of boots he bought her several weeks earlier. With trembling fingers, he removed the lid and looked inside.

Belle's heart lay open inside that box in ways she never exposed to him. He found a card he gave her the first week she stayed with him. Beneath the card was a photo he had taken of her unawares reading by the fire.

He pricked his finger on something sharp and shoved his finger in his mouth. The pain felt good, cleansing in an odd way. He lifted a stem and to his astonishment he found the rose he had given to her when she first came to live with him. Dried petals clung to it, and the scent was long gone. He gave her the rose much the same way he gave her a rose the first time she stayed with him, but this one was simply a rose. Nothing more, nothing less.

At the bottom of the box he found what he was looking for – letters written in a strong, masculine hand. They were short and to the point but their meaning was obvious.

"I was enraptured of you the moment I first heard your lovely voice," read one letter. "It took me a bit of time to track you down. Now that I've found you, I will never let you out of my sight ever again. Come live with me! I will make you very happy."

Anger rippled through him. Who did this man think he was, invading Rumpelstiltskin's space in such a bold manner? Beneath his anger lurked fear. Did Belle want to leave him and live with this man?

Why shouldn't she? He was young and handsome. Rumpelstiltskin could tell by his mode of dress he was rich. She liked him. That was clear enough by the way she smiled at him. If he couldn't compete with this man on honest terms then he would compete on dishonest ones.

He looked at the envelope and found an address not far away. The man was a marquis who lived in the next village. Rumpelstilskin knew of most of the lords, counts, and marquis in the area but this man's name was not familiar. Now that he had an address and name he could conduct a proper search.

"What are you doing in my room?"

Startled, he turned to find a wide-eyed Belle staring at him. When she saw what he held in his hands she strode across the room, grabbed her belongings, and shoved them inside the box. Over his protests she snagged the box and held it to her breast like a mother protecting her child.

"Why were you going through my things?"

"I'm very sorry, Belle. I shouldn't have."

"You bet you shouldn't have! How could you? I feel violated!"

He walked towards her but she backed up several steps, keeping him at arm's length. "Please forgive me. I only wanted to know who that man was who seemed so interested in you."

"What man?"

"The one we saw in the garden."

She couldn't hide the blush the crept up her cheeks. "He lives in a neighboring village. Why are you so interested in him?"

"I want to know who he is."

The look of disappointment that fell over her face tore at his soul. The last thing he wanted was for her to be disappointed in him. "All you had to do was ask me. I don't know what to think right now. I trusted you. Now that you've invaded my space I can't trust you anymore." She hung her head. "Maybe I should leave."

"No!" He ran to her side before she could protest. "Please don't leave me. I'm very sorry. I should never have done what I did. I was wrong."

She would not look him in the eye. Tears welled in her eyes but they would not fall. "Please leave my room. I need time to think."

He left without saying a word. After he had taken a few steps into his living room he heard the lock turn in her door. _You idiot! Look what you've done! Now she'll never let you near her again._

Not sure what else to do, he left his home and headed for his stable. If Belle wouldn't speak to him, he would learn who that mysterious stranger was on his own. Maybe if she had some time to cool off she'd let him back into her life again. _Damn, she's angry. Not that I blame her. I really blew it this time. At least I know she can't leave because wide open spaces scare the hell out of her. Hopefully she'll be out of her room by the time I return home, and maybe – just maybe – we can talk._ He mounted his fastest steed and raced into the neighboring town in search of the man who threatened to take his true love away from him.


	9. Chapter 9

**Thank you so much for enjoying my story so far. I hope you like this chapter as well. Please leave reviews for me if you wish. I'd love to hear from you.**

Rumpelstiltskin rode down a poplar-lined path to the most beautiful manor house he had ever seen. Manicured lawns capped with exotic topiary trees surrounded him. Water poured from a fountain to his left. A wrought iron table and chairs nestled beneath a copse of willow trees to his right. Purple and pink blooms filled the tall rhododendrons growing against the house's walls.

A surge of envy roiled in Rumpelstiltskin's belly. How could he possibly compete with a marquis whose property rivaled his own in such a glorious manner? Belle would leave him in an instant if she saw this … this _palace_. His own home paled in comparison.

He tethered his horse near the front of the house. With a deep breath of awe and intimidation, he walked up the dozen steps to the winding porch. A large orange cat lounged on a plush pillow beneath a bay window on his right. To his surprise, it smiled at him and nodded its head.

"Is the master of the house at home?" Rumpelstiltskin could tell the creature had some intelligence. It must be able to understand English. But could it speak?

"Yes, he is." Well, there was the answer to that question.

"Could you fetch him for me, please?"

The cat's eyebrows raised in both astonishment and amusement. "I am not his master. Use the door knocker. He'll answer."

Put firmly in his place, Rumpelstiltskin frowned at the cat in apology. "I'm so sorry to have insulted you. I didn't mean to."

"Most people don't," The cat said, and then gave him a wide grin. "I pay no mind, for you humans have your uses."

Rumpelstiltskin had no idea what the cat meant by that cryptic statement and he didn't have the time to continue the conversation. He was here on important business and that meant finding out what hold the marquis had over Belle. He couldn't see through the stained glass door to the inside. A brass knocker in the shape of a dragon glared at him with ruby eyes. He picked up the knocker and rapped it twice. The sound echoed throughout the vast expanse of rooms.

This place must have over thirty rooms, much more than the six his meager home had. Off in the distance to his left he saw a gate amid tall bushes. Pale light reflected on a wall opposite the gate – a reflection from water in what might be a wading pool. _I bet that pool is glorious in the heat of summer, so cool and so peaceful in its surroundings._

The door opened and the handsome man he saw walking past his home stood before him. Even mid-day in the privacy of his home he looked stunning dressed in tan slacks and a billowing white shirt that showed off his tanned skin – skin that looked vibrant and healthy compared to Rumpelstiltskin's pale greenish tone. His trimmed dark beard hugged his handsome, rugged face. Flyaway hair fell in large eyes the color of a clear summer sky at high noon. His clothing couldn't hide his muscular physique.

Rumpelstiltskin understood why Belle smiled so warmly at the marquis. The man was easy on the eyes.

"Ah, hello sir." The marquis said. "I wondered how long it would take before you graced my doorstep. Please come in. I've been expecting you." The man stood aside, gesturing with his arm for Rumpelstiltskin to enter his home. _He's been expecting me? How could he possibly know me? We barely glanced at each other from my garden._ He hadn't expected such a welcome or immediate recognition, and it caught him off guard. He couldn't have an advantage in the situation if this stranger continued to catch him of guard.

"My name is Rumpelstiltskin."

"I know. You're well known in these parts. I am the marquis of Carabas."

Rumpelstiltskin had known many marquis in the area but this man was new to him. He wasn't born here, that was certain. He didn't want to waste any time with pleasantries so he got to the point.

"I'm here about Belle. It seems you know her."

"I do indeed. But you already know all about that, I suspect. Otherwise, you wouldn't be here." The smell of roasted and smoked meat surrounded him before he saw the spacious dining room. Roast beef and smoked turkey sat on silver platters at the end of a long wooden banquet table. Crystal goblets sat next to a carafe of Beaujolais. Rumpelstiltskin's mouth watered, for he had not eaten lunch that day.

The marquis walked to the carafe and poured two glasses of wine. He handed one to Rumpelstiltskin. "Drink up. And help yourself to my food. I'm not usually this hospitable but the woman I love is living with you, and I intend to win her back."

Rumpelstiltskin smiled. "Over my dead body."

"That can be arranged." The marquis skewered a bit of turkey and held it to his mouth. "Let her go, old man. She wants to be with me. After all, she chose me first. I visited her in that tower long before you did."

"But I rescued her."

"And she dreams of me at night. I know she does."

Rumpelstiltskin wondered if she had. He remembered the warm smile Belle gave the man and he instantly turned greener with jealousy.

"I was the one who rescued her. What did you to with her? Tie her to her bed with her hair and ravish her every night?"

"Ah, so either she told you or you read her diary, without her permission, I'm guessing. I intend to take her back even if that means taking her from you. You'd might as well give up now, old man. You can't compete with me." There he was with the "old man" again. Rumpelstiltskin did not like being reminded of his advanced age.

"Look at you. You're old and rather unsightly." The marquis said. "Your home is a shack compared to mine. I can give Belle the comfortable life she deserves, with great wealth. She'll never lack for food and entertainment. If you love her as it is clear to me just listening to you, you'll let her go." Sadness and despair washed over Rumpelstiltskin, for he knew everything the marquis said was right. He would have to be something extra special to Belle, or he would have to do something outstanding if he intended to keep her.

"No. She already chose, and she chose me." Rumpelstiltskin said.

"She's only living with you out of obligation." The marquis one-upped him again.

A winsome voice interrupted their argument. "Might I make a suggestion, kind sirs?"

Rumpelstiltskin turned and to his surprise, he saw the same large orange cat that lounged on the porch, but the cat now wore a leather belt, a wide-brimmed hat with ostrich feather perched on the brim, and tall leather boots. It also stood upright, coming nearly to Rumpelstiltskin's waist.

The cat smiled and nodded to Rumpelstiltskin. "We have already met, although I have not introduced myself. How rude of me. I am Puss In Boots, and I believe I can help you both."

"I am Rumpelstiltskin. How can you help us?"

"Yes, how, Puss?" The marquis asked. "We've hit an impasse."

"The answer is obvious," Puss In Boots grinned as he leaned on one hip. "Why not compete for her love? Hold a tournament. Skeet shooting. Archery. Horse dressage. Fisticuffs. The works. The winner wins the girl. All is fair in love and war, after all.

Rumpelstiltskin and the marquis stared at Puss and then they stared at each other. Rumpelstiltskin smiled, certain he would win such a tournament.

"That sounds like a wonderful idea. We could invite both towns to the event, for a small fee, of course." Never one to commit himself without monetary benefit, he would only agree if the towns covered the cost of what could be a very expensive endeavor.

"I agree. And the winner shall win Belle's heart." The marquis agreed.

Smiling and feeling very smug, Rumpelstiltskin gave the marquis a triumphant shake of the hand. When he glanced down at Puss to see his reaction, he couldn't read the amused look of anticipation on the cat's face. He only knew of his own plans and what he suspected the marquis had waiting for him.

He did not know Puss had plans of his own that would make the tournament the event of a lifetime!


	10. Chapter 10

**Rumpelstiltskin is in for a surprise! His Belle is changing before his eyes. Does he like what he sees or does her change make him nervous? Please feel free to leave reviews for me. I hope you enjoy this latest chapter. And now, onto the tournament!**

Rumpelstiltskin unlocked the front door, eager to take Belle in his arms before she caught sight of the handsome marquis. His insecurity reared its ugly head when she stood upon seeing guests enter their home and she gave a warm smile to the marquis. She blushed, driving his jealousy deeper.

"We have a proposition for you, Belle," Rumpelstiltskin said. "We've decided rather than fight over you, we will stage a tournament. There will be archery, skeet shooting, and all manner of games for us to play to win your hand."

"Isn't that interesting?" She said. He couldn't read her expression. Was she amused? Curious? Before he could ask, she interrupted him again. "How rude of you to not offer our guests something to eat and drink. Marquis, help yourself to some fruit, cheese, bread, and wine." She sat plates on the table and then grabbed a saucer. "And only the best cream for you, my dear Puss. This cream is so thick you need to eat it with a fork."

"How do you know Puss?" Rumpelstiltskin wondered how well Belle knew the marquis and his companion. It was hard enough for him to take her comfortable repartee with the marquis but now it seemed she was well acquainted with Puss In Boots. How many secrets had she kept from him? "I don't recall reading about him in your diary."

She scowled. "I should hope not, since you should not have been reading my diary in the first place. I hope the marquis and Puss have more decorum than you."

"I'm very sorry for having read your diary, Belle. That was boorish of me."

"Yes, it was, but this is a discussion for another time." She sat the saucer of cream on the table and Puss leaped upon a chair to help himself to the cool liquid. "What is this tournament you're carrying on about?"

"We would like to properly compete for your hand." The marquis said as he tore a corner from a loaf of bread. He spread soft cheese on it with a knife. Rumpelstiltskin realized she never answered his question asking how she knew Puss, but he let it drop. She probably saw the cat when he was away collecting overdue rent from the villagers. "Of course, that means moving you to a new location."

She raised her eyebrows, but she did not look displeased. Rumpelstiltskin worried she would not approve of their plans. "What new location?"

"It's not fair to any of us for you to live here whilst we fight over your affections," the marquis said in between sips of wine. "We'd like to put you up in a nice home until the tournament ends."

"I see. And what if I say no?"

"I would understand why." Puss chimed in. "But wouldn't you enjoy having your freedom? This way, with your own home, you'd have much more privacy. You'd be able to decorate according to your own tastes and not take into account Rumpelstiltskin's." Rumpeltstiltskin frowned at him and cleared his throat, but to his annoyance Puss continued speaking as if he hadn't heard a thing. "Nor would you be beholden to what the marquis wants. You'd be free to live as you please. Isn't that a good thing?"

She cocked her head to one side and didn't respond. Rumpelstiltskin could nearly hear her thoughts as they churned in her head. What did she think of him now that he was willing to fight for her love? He was too afraid to ask. She did look interested and a bit amused, though, so maybe she liked what he planned.

"Okay, I agree to the new home." She gave Puss a look Rumpelstiltskin couldn't read. "But I have conditions."

"What conditions? The marquis scowled.

"Name them and we'll abide by them. "Rumpelstiltskin said, proud that his response favored her more than the marquis'.

She placed both hands on her hips. Her head held high, she spoke with a confidence that Rumpelstiltskin knew he should not disagree with. "I choose the home. In fact, there is a home I've been fantasizing about for some time now. It's on the outskirts of town and not far from either one of you. I'd like to live there. I require a lock and key neither of you have. You neither call upon me unannounced nor enter my home without my permission. I choose my furnishings. I choose the people who purchase my goods like food and wine. I want a maid, and I choose the maid. I need someone to help me with my gardening since I intend to grow my own herbs and I want to plant a water garden. If the two of you want to see me, you send a messenger." Rumpelstiltskin took in her authoritative stance and wondered if she had somehow planned her statements without his knowledge. What she said certainly sounded rehearsed, as if she knew in advance of the tournament. But how could she?

"I would be happy to fetch food for you and assist you in your gardening, my dear." Puss said. "I shall also act as messenger between these two fine gentlemen and yourself."

She smiled at Puss and to Rumpelstiltskin's astonishment, she winked at him! He liked how she took control of her own situation, making demands he had no trouble following. Pride swelled in his bosom, for his Belle was becoming stronger – strong enough to stand up to both him and the marquis.

"I accept your offer, Puss, and please call me Belle." She removed the bowl of cream and sat a plate of fresh salmon in front of the cat. _Hmmmm_… _Puss is making out better in my own home than I do_, thought Rumpelstiltskin. He smiled, knowing Belle had a mind of her own and he enjoyed watching her use it. He doubted the marquis would allow her the luxury of freedom she demanded, but she left him and Rumpelstiltskin with no choice.

"Oh, and one more thing. Who is paying for my upkeep? I can't do it on my own."

"We both are." Rumpelstiltskin and the marquis said at once. Belle laughed. Puss giggled and Rumpelstiltskin couldn't help but grin. The marquis even smiled.

"We shall pay equally for your new home, Belle." Rumpelstilstkin said. "Whatever you want and need, just ask for it."

"Money is no object, especially from my end." The marquis boasted, irritating Rumpelstiltskin who didn't want to parade his wealth in front of Belle, although he didn't mind doing that in front of the villagers.

"So it's settled," She said. "Do you both agree to my conditions?"

"I suppose I could agree, Belle," The marquis said, clearly not pleased with the situation. "But how am I to visit you when I need to see you?"

"Ask Puss to send a message to me, and I'll have him fetch you." She said. "Do we have an agreement?"

"I agree to your terms, Belle." Rumpelstiltskin smiled at the marquis, who struggled with losing control of the situation. Belle sure pulled a fast one on him!

The marquis sighed. "Alright, I agree."

"Splendid!" Puss clapped his hands. "This will be a tournament the villagers will talk about for years to come!"

"Keep me up to date on your plans for this tournament, or I will remove my agreement. If I dislike anything the two of you are planning, I will remove myself from your plans. Understood?"

Where did this newfound confidence come from? Belle had been much more meek in Rumpelstiltskin's presence until he brought up this tournament. He liked this new, assertive Belle in part because he liked seeing her grow and in part because the marquis so clearly _didn't_ like it. Rumpelstiltskin wondered if this was the first time the marquis had lost control in any situation, let alone one involving a woman.

"I also want to be in on the plans, obviously." Belle said. "I want to choose some of the games. After all, you both are competing for my affections, so I should have a say."

"Fair enough," Rumpelstiltskin agreed.

"I have no problem with that." The marquis said.

"Then all of us have a deal?" Puss grabbed each of their hands and pulled them together. He was amused that Puss was almost a better dealmaker than he was, since the tournament was his idea in the first place.

"Let's shake on it." Puss said. The marquis, Rumpelstiltskin, Belle, and Puss shook hands. After shaking, Rumpelstiltskin rubbed his palm on his pants. The marquis' hand sweated as if the entire arrangement made him nervous. _Good! I'm glad to see that._

"Then we are done here," Rumpelstiltskin said.

"Not quite," Belle said. "I want to show you both the home I have in mind. It's lovely. I think you will both agree." She said her last statement in such a way that they would be foolish to disagree.

"I'd love to see it, Belle. Shall we go?" The marquis walked to the door and held it open for her.

"You two may wait for me outside. I'd like to discuss a few things with Puss first." Belle said.

Intrigued as to what she was planning, and knowing how canny the cat could be, Rumpelstiltskin reluctantly walked out the door and joined the marquis on the swing in his garden. What could she possibly discuss with Puss In Boots? Maybe they planned food purchases and wallpaper patterns but he suspected there was much more to Belle's demands than what met the eye.

He had no idea how right he was.


	11. Chapter 11

**I'm very sorry it took me so long to get this new chapter to you. I'd been sick for a month and I haven't been able to write until very recently. I'm back on track now, and I'll try to have new chapters to you as soon as I'm able. And now, back to Rumpelstiltskin and Belle!**

As Rumpelstiltskin rode through town alone, his Belle ahead of him in a carriage with Puss In Boots and the marquis of Carabas behind him on his own steed, he daydreamed about the next time he would be alone with Belle. When would that be? He wasn't used to not being in control of his own destiny, and he didn't like the uncertainty. All he wanted was to have Belle by his side, and this blasted tournament would test his resolve.

Why did the marquis have to make an appearance to begin with? Why couldn't things go back to the way they were? He and Belle were happy… weren't they? Wasn't she happy? She was confused and feeling a bit out of her element for awhile but she grew to care for him and trust him. Didn't that count for anything?

His horse turned onto a long path with tall trees on each side. The property looked familiar. When he reached the manor house he recognized it immediately. Hewn of stone and wood, its majestic three stories rose to greet the sky. Tall windows, open, let in the summer air. He imagined Belle enjoying her tea in the glass atrium at the right end of the house.

They pulled up by the front door, and he dismounted. Within moments they were inside.

Wooden floors met white plaster walls. Sconces hung from stained wooden rafters overhead. A soft white couch and end table lay in the center of the room. The wooden dining room table seated eight – more than enough room for everyone actively involved in Belle's life at the moment. The open doors opposite him revealed a lovely garden full of red and purple blooms. He spied a pond in the distance.

"It's very homey and welcoming, Belle," Rumpelstiltskin said. "I see why you want it."

"I could get you something bigger," the marquis said. Rumpelstiltskin bristled at his words. How could this man believe he could buy her love?

"This is the home I chose for myself." Belle said "I desire furnishings, adornments for my walls, and utensils for my kitchen. As you see, my home comes partially furnished. Puss volunteered to help me in my garden and to fetch my food for me."

"I'll do anything you need, Belle. As long as we remain close friends." Puss grinned. Rumpelstiltskin narrowed his eyes at the winsome cat. What had he talked Belle into? What were they planning?

She handed a sheet of paper to the marquis and an equally long sheet of paper to Rumpelstiltskin. He looked at her sweet cursive and saw a list of items; copper pots, silver eating utensils, dresses and comfortable pants, shoes, bed linens – he blushed at that last item, imagining Belle lying on her bed, waiting for him.

He also saw she requested he buy her a new diary. Did she entrust him with it?

He wondered what was on the marquis' list?

"I need for each of you to buy the items on my lists. Take all the time you need but the sooner I have what I ask the better. We may discuss the games and other tournament specifics at my dining room table. Remember – each of you is welcome in my home but only if you ask my permission first. You must speak to me through Puss. And neither of you will have a key to my home."

"Is all this really necessary, Belle? You know I'd never invade your privacy. Never again." He thought of how he read her diary without her permission, and he felt ashamed of himself.

She smiled. "I know. You made a mistake and I forgive you for that. This is what I need to do, though. If I don't assert myself the two of you'll swallow me alive. There won't be anything left of me for any of us to enjoy."

"She's right," the marquis said. "I will collect the items on my list for you as quickly as possible."

"As will I," Rumpelstiltskin said.

"Good! Then I must bid you adieu. I'm tired and I'd like to lie down for awhile." She touched both of them on the arm. Rumpelstiltskin shivered with delight as her hand alighted on his upper arm. "You're both being quite decent about it all. Thank you for that."

"Enjoy your new home, Belle. You deserve it. It's beautiful. I see you spending a lot of time in your garden." The marquis said as he walked out the door, list in hand, mind churning with ideas. "I'll get in touch with Puss when I need to see you again."

"Yes, please. Thank you."

The marquis rushed out to his steed, eager to obtain the items on his list. Puss followed not far behind him and stepped into the carriage. He tipped his hat at Belle with a wink as the carriage took off into the summer afternoon. Rumpelstiltskin didn't want the marquis to get too much of a head start. He grabbed his cane and headed for the door.

"Rumpelstiltskin, please wait." Did he imagine the pain in Belle's voice? His heart skittered a few beats in anticipation of what she was about to say.

"Of course, Belle. Do you need something from me?"

"Yes. Take a seat. I want to talk to you. Would you like some tea?"

"I'd love some, please." He sat at the dining room table, waiting for her. What could she want? Did she want him to stay with her? He could only hope.

Belle rummaged in her kitchen for tea cups and her porcelain tea pot. She put water on the stove top and turned on the fire. After scooping loose tea into the pot, she sat at the table across from him. At first, she didn't speak. She only looked him in the eyes, her face full of anguish and … could it be, love?

"Are you happy here, Belle?"

"Yes, I love my new home, but I'd rather be home with you. You and the marquis drove me to do this."

He lowered his gaze to his hands, twisting in his lap. "I know. It was selfish of me to agree to this tournament."

"That's neither here nor there now. I wanted you to know that I want you to win, and I will do anything in my power to make that happen."

His heart soared. She wanted him! Despite his youth, good looks, strength, cunning, great wealth, illustrious connections, and confidence (or was it arrogance?), the marquis did not have her heart. Rumpelstiltskin wished he could turn back time and never allow this tournament to happen.

"So what do we do? He's much stronger and younger than me. I can't possibly win this tournament without help."

"I told you I would help you select the games, and I have a few ideas." She leaned towards him and whispered in his ear. He closed his eyes and inhaled the sweet scent of violets that surrounded her like a light and pleasant cloud. As she spoke, he grinned, enjoying what she had to say to him.

The tea kettle whistled and Belle stood. After pouring water into the tea pot, she put the tea pot, cups, creamer, and sugar bowl on a tray and carried them to the table.

"I could have done that for you."

She smirked. "I'm not helpless, you know. I'm perfectly capable of making my own tea. Honestly, between the two of you fighting over me…"

Rumpelstiltskin raised his arms in supplication. "My mistake! I need to stop treating you like a delicate china doll. You're not unbreakable but neither do you crack at the slightest distress."

"Ah, so you finally are seeing me and not what you want to believe is me. I'm happy to see that, Rumpelstiltskin."

They chatted for a few moments and then she poured tea. As she drank, he poured his heart out to her.

"I want this tournament to be fair and just. I won't cheat, although I like your suggestions for the games. They even the chances for me." He stared into the tea cup. "This tea is delicious. What is it?"

"Licorice. I had it a few weeks ago. I told you I liked it but you never bought it for me."

He frowned, disappointed in himself again. "I'm so sorry I didn't listen to you. I put my own needs ahead of yours. I'll never do that again."

Her giggle lit up the room. "You don't have to go that far. Just listen to me. Hear me. Give me reason to trust you."

"Do you trust me, Belle?"

She paused and thought for a moment. "Yes. Yes, I do."

"Then trust me with the tournament. I can handle myself and I'll do my best to win."

"No cheating." She smiled, melting his heart.

"No cheating."

"I'll catch you. I'll catch the marquis, too." She stared him directly in the eyes, and he knew she was deadly serious.

"I know you will."

She sipped the last of her tea, and took his cup when he finished. He reminded himself the next time he dropped by he'd bring licorice tea and those licorice hard candies he saw in the market square a few days earlier. He wanted to please her.

She allowed him to hug her before he left. Feeling her small body so close to his made his heart race. Hopefully, soon she would be back with him. He belonged with her. He needed her.

When Rumpelstiltskin left, Belle looked at the bottom of her tea cup and read the leaves. She saw a heart and a hammer. She had his love but now she knew he'd have to work hard to keep it. She also saw a goat and her blood ran cold.

A goat symbolized "be careful of enemies". She knew he had plenty, and she hoped they'd not cause him problems during the tournament.


	12. Chapter 12

**After being away for a long time, I'm back with a new chapter. I hope you enjoy it. The tournament begins! First, archery. Rumpelstiltskin is a fine shot, but so is the marquis. Who shall win?**

After much discussion, Belle, Rumpelstiltskin, and the Marquis of Carabas settled on three games for the tournament - archery, horseback riding, and fencing. Two out of three would win her hand. On the day of the first game, the entire village came to the town square for the festivities. Vendors sold ale and succulent turkey legs. Jugglers tossed balls into the air, amusing adults and children alike. The smell of meat pies floated in the air, making Rumpelstiltskin hungry but he felt too anxious before competing to eat anything. He could not afford to feel sluggish from a full stomach as he aimed an arrow at its target.

Rumpelstiltskin watched people meander by from a safe spot where no one could see him from the fairground. The game was held at a fairground surrounded by bleachers full of curious onlookers. A canopied box sat at the location with the most visibility, and Belle and Puss In Boots sat in chairs watching workers rake the sand and position the target. She nibbled on a turkey leg in her own delicate manner. Rumpelstiltskin smiled, knowing if he were in the same position he would devour the bird like a dog tearing meat from a bone. Belle had the decorum he lacked.

He fingered his bow, hands shaking. _Get control of yourself. You can't have shaking hands and aim properly at the target. If you don't stop trembling, you'll miss the bull's eye._ His quiver contained six arrows. He couldn't afford to miss a single shot.

A horn bellowed, and the overseer of the tournament tapped him on the shoulder.

"It's time, sir. Good luck," the man said, gently pushing Rumpelstiltskin into the fairground. When the crowd saw him the people cheered, yet a substantial number of them booed him. Tomatoes squooshed at his feet, barely missing his legs. He looked to the stands and saw several shopkeepers who owed him rent tossing rotten vegetables at him. _I'll deal with you later..._

He forced his annoyance from his mind and marched to his spot in the center of the fairground. The second half of the archery tournament sat on a table to his right. He saw a pistol grip crossbow and six bolts. Those were for the moving targets. That part of the game made him nervous, since he was not particularly good at shooting moving targets. He had practiced for over a week, though, so his skill had improved. Would he be calm enough to carry his new expertise over to this game? Only time would tell.

The horn sounded again and the Marquis sauntered onto the fairground. Whilst the crowd roared its approval, a chorus of boos rose from the bleachers. So the Marquis wasn't any more welcome than Rumpelstiltskin himself. To his relief, rotten squash fell at the Marquis' feet. This crowd wanted a show, and Rumpelstiltskin intended to give it one.

A man dressed in royal blue stood between the two competitors, and he motioned for them to come to him. Rumpelstiltskin approached, and, upon seeing the man hold out his hand, he shook it.

"I'm your judge and referee. I'll determine who wins each round." he said. "The two of you shake and we'll get on with the tournament. Follow my instructions. Do not lift your bow or arrows until I tell you to."

The marquis' hand felt cool compared to Rumpelstiltskin's warm, clammy palm. "May the best man win," Rumpelstiltskin said amiably but he didn't feel that way.

"The best man shall win, and it shall be me," the marquis boasted. "Are you sure you don't want to drop out now and save yourself embarrassment?"

Anger roiled in Rumpelstiltskin's belly but he held in his wrath with a toothy grin. "No, I see no need to be overly dramatic. Let's just get on with this."

The judge/referee held a large coin in his hand. One side was gold and one side was red. "I'll toss this coin to determine who shoots first. Gold is your color, Rumpelstiltskin, and red is yours, marquis. Let the game begin." He tossed the coin in the air with a dramatic gesture visible to all in the crowd.

Red came up in his hand. A red flag rose high on a pole, and the crowd went wild.

After returning to his spot, he waited patiently until the judge/referee pointed to them both. He lifted his bow and pulled an arrow from his quiver. Mouth dry with anticipation, he swallowed hard a few times. A pitcher of water and a glass sat next to the crossbow on the table. He poured some water and drank quickly. Thirst quenched, he awaited instructions.

The judge/referee pointed to the marquis, who loaded his arrow, pulled the bow, and aimed. In seconds the arrow sailed in an arc through the air to land in the yellow bull's eye of the target.

He made it look so easy.

Once the crowd's cheers and boos died down, the judge/referee pointed to Rumpelstiltskin. He took a deep breath, lifted his bow, loaded his arrow, pulled, and aimed. He breathed evenly to calm himself and concentrated on the yellow bull's eye. _Come on. You can do this. It's easy. Piece of cake._

He exhaled as he let go. In what seemed to him like hours, the arrow sailed through the air and landed on the target.

Yellow bull's eye. He sighed with relief. Only five more arrows to go.

The marquis' next five arrows landed in the bull's eye as did Rumpelstiltskin's, tying them in points. That fifth arrow landed dead center, taking Rumpelstiltskin's breath away. His last arrow made all the difference in the world. He needed to land dead center. If he missed, he lost this part of the tournament.

Rumpelstiltskin pulled a silk handkerchief from his pants pocket and wiped it across his brow and then down his cheeks and neck. The heat and his nervousness made him sweat. After wiping the hanky over his eyes to clear them, he stuffed the cloth back into his pocket.

_I must hit that target dead center. Nothing to be nervous about! No, not at all! _He held the bow in trembling hands and looked at the silent crowd. All eyes were on him. He looked at the box where his love sat and watched her wring her hands against her chest. She looked more beautiful than ever despite her worry. Puss In Boots, on the other hand, lounged in his chair nibbling on a morsel of chicken, not a care in the world. He nodded at Rumpelstiltskin and tipped his hat at him. Then he winked.

_It's as if he's wishing me good luck. I'll need it._ He turned his attention to the target, pulled, aimed, and breathed evenly. As he let the arrow go he exhaled and then held his breath. The arrow arced against the pale blue sky and landed dead center in the target, splitting the marquis' arrow in two. He laughed with relief as the crowd roared its approval. He immediately looked to the box to see Belle standing and clapping her hands. She wiped tears from her eyes. Tears of relief? Maybe she felt as relieved as he felt. Puss In Boots held up his chicken in a salute to Rumpelstiltskin.

The judge/referee pointed to Rumpelstiltskin and the roar of the crowd became even more frenzied. Because his arrow split the marquis' he won that part of the tournament!

Now to win the next part. That would be more difficult.

The judge/referee motioned for them to come to him and they obliged.

"Very good round, both of you. Rumpelstiltskin, the game is in your favor now because you split the marquis' arrow. Either you win this part of the game and win the archery tournament or the marquis wins and you both tie. In the event of a tie, you shoot at moving targets until one of you misses. Understood?"

They nodded.

"I toss the coin again. May the best man win," the judge/referee said.

This time the gold flag rose on its pole.

Nervous, Rumpelstiltskin aimed at the first target that a catapult tossed into the air. He followed it with his crossbow and released the bolt.

His bolt missed the target by several feet. The crowd wailed its disappointment. Rumpelstiltskin's heart raced with anxiety. He feared he would not be able to hit these moving targets. He must hit them! If he failed he would lose Belle forever.

The marquis' bolt nailed the target, and then it crashed to the earth. The crowd cheered. A few people tossed tomatoes at the marquis but Rumpelstiltskin did not see. He could only think about hitting the next target.

He released the bolt and held his breath. This time he let go just ahead of the target, and his luck was with him this time. The bolt slammed into the target as it was on its downswing. .

The marquis hit the next target with little effort. Rumpelstiltskin turned his head to look at Belle. Her gaze was on the marquis and she grinned at him. Puss In Boots clapped his paws with approval.

Rumpelstiltskin couldn't tell which one Belle preferred, which was probably for the best.

The marquis was still one ahead of him. He needed to hit this next target. _I don't feel any pressure. No, none at all!_ He swallowed hard and then took another drink of water. This time, when his arrow sailed into the air, it pierced the target, much to his relief.

That still left the marquis ahead one. Rumpelstiltkin was not a man to pray, but he muttered a prayer beneath his breath. He didn't care who heard it. Just let him win this round!

The marquis' arrow sailed ahead of the target, missing it by inches. Rumpelstiltskin sighed so hard his body slouched forward.

They were tied.

They both missed the next target and both hit the fifth one. That left the sixth and final one. If Rumpelstiltskin missed this target, he would lose this round.

He swallowed and breathed evenly. _Just one more target. You're good. There's nothing to worry about. Just aim well and let her fly._

He aimed just ahead of the target and released the trigger. The bolt sailed through the air.

It missed by several feet.

The marquis' bolt sailed through the air. Rumpelstiltskin's heart held still, waiting for the worst.

The bolt pierced the target, declaring the marquis the winner of that round.

They were tied, one round each. He knew what would happen now and the pressure to win tied his stomach in knots.

Sudden Death.

Both men were to shoot at simultaneous targets sailing through the air. The first one to miss was the loser.

Two targets rose in the sky. Rumpelstiltskin's bolt pierced it, as did the marquis'.

Two more targets sailed. The marquis' pierced his.

Rumpelstiltskin's bolt bumped his target but did not pierce it. So close but close did not count! The judge/referee pointed to the marquis as the crowd roared.

Rumpelstiltskin fell to his knees, despair filling him. The crowd rushed from the stands and the people formed a tight ball around the marquis, carrying him on their shoulders. The marquis dropped to the ground, upright, in front of Belle. She smiled at him, shook his hand, and leaned forward to kiss him on the cheek. Jealousy surged through Rumpelstiltskin. He wanted Belle to kiss only him! Puss In Boots gave the marquis a deep bow, tipping his hat in a grand flourish around his body.

They then approached Rumpelstiltskin, who stood alone, ignored by the crowd.

"You played well," Belle said. "There are two more games. Only one will win."

"I'll do my best. I'm so sorry I lost this round."

She smiled and placed her palm against his cheek, causing his heart to do somersaults. "Don't be sorry. Just play well." Before he could respond she walked away, but not without first giving him a warm smile.

Who did she want to win? He couldn't tell from the way she was acting.

"There are more ways to a woman's heart than through games, Rumpelstiltskin," Puss In Boots said.

"I don't know what you mean."

"Look to _her_ heart, not to yours. What does she want? Once you know the answer, your life will take a turn for the better."

"What do you mean by..." Before he could finish his question Puss disappeared into the rambling crowd.

The next game was more suitable for him. Rather than fret, he returned home, ate a full meal, and lay down to bed. Before he fell asleep, he pondered Puss's cryptic words. What does Belle want?

Before he could figure out the answer, he drifted off to sleep.


	13. Chapter 13

**Rumpelstiltskin lost the first round of games to win Belle's heart. Although he was skilled at archery, the marquis had proven to be a crack shot. Today is the horseback riding competition. Will he win this round? **

Today's crowd was even larger than the crowd was for the archery competition. Wild energy poured from the bleachers as townspeople drank ale and nibbled on steak on a stick, turkey legs, and bits of chocolate.

All the noise made Rumpelstiltskin nervous.

He sat astride his hack, a piebald male who felt like a daily companion. The horse held its head high and pawed at the earth with one hoof, as nervous as his master. Since he had lost the archery round, the judge/referee allowed him to go first.

This game was straightforward. Foxfire (the name of his horse) was to race through the hurdles and hoops in the quickest amount of time without knocking anything over. He would lose points for each hurdle or hoop knocked over. The final hoop was that of fire, which made him nervous since Foxfire didn't care much for flames. The horse could spook and rear away from the flames, throwing Rumpelstiltskin to the ground. He would lose the race if he dismounted for any reason, including and especially being thrown.

He had to win this competition. If he lost today the games would be over and he would lose Belle. He couldn't bare the loss. He feared his horse would become skittish and balk at the path it was meant to take. He had trained all week with Foxfire, including forcing him to leap through his own fiery hoops. The horse eventually leaped through the flames but not without complaint. Rumpelstiltskin fed him his favorite Granny Smith apples, sugar cubes, and carrot sticks; anything to coax the animal through the hoops without pitching a fit. Foxfire needed to succeed at this match. Rumpelstiltskin's life depended on it.

He glanced at the marquis, who sat astride his dazzling chocolate black thoroughbred. That horse was built for speed and grace. Rumpelstiltkin's heart sank, since he knew his horse couldn't outrun that steed. If this were a straight up race to see which horse was fastest, Rumpelstiltskin would lose. His steed was more of a workhorse; strong and sturdy with lots of staying power. Foxfire had a level head on his broad shoulders and didn't scare or startle easily - except when it came to fire.

That last hoop worried Rumpelstiltskin.

The gold flag rose on the pole and Rumpelstiltskin cracked his whip at the horse's flank. Foxfire dashed ahead, easily leaping over the first three low hurdles. The first hoop spun, but the horse was not phased. He leaped through with ease Rumpelstiltskin had not often seen. He wondered where the horse's newfound confidence came from. He sat tall in the saddle, his heart filling with pride and assertiveness. His horse could win this competition for him as long as he guided him well.

The next three hurdles were higher, but the horse leaped over them with little effort. The next three hoops sat one after the other, and Foxfire needed to watch his steps as he maneuvered through them. He easily leaped through the three hoops without missing a beat.

So far, so good.

Next came the hundred-yard dash and then the leap through the highest hoop of all - the one that burned far ahead. He felt the heat even at this distance. After taking a deep breath, he kicked the horse lightly in the ribs and whispered "gallop". Foxfire took off, racing down the green. As they approached the burning hoop, Rumpelstiltskin's heart raced with anticipation and anxiety. _C'mon Foxfire, you can do it. It's only a little fire. It won't hurt you. _

With his heart in his throat, Rumpelstiltskin snapped his crop against the horse's flanks, forcing him forward. He whinnied and Rumpelstiltskin was terrified he would stop dead in his tracks but he ran on, finally jumping through the fiery hoop. The crowd, which until this moment had been silent, roared its approval.

The judge/referee walked to a beautiful woman dressed in a lovely green satin dress. She held placards in her hands. He whispered in her ear, and she grinned. As she held up the placards indicating Rumpelstiltskin's time - one minute and thirty seconds - the judge/referee held up a green flag. The crowd went wild.

He did well. Now it was the marquis' turn.

Rumpelstiltskin was delighted to see the man's arrogance and nervousness got the better of him. His nervousness rubbed off on his steed, who raced through the first hurdles and hoop much too quickly. He sailed over the second set of hurdles without difficulty but when he reached the three hoops so close to each other his horse lost its footing. After successfully leaping through the first two hoops, it caught one hoof on the third hoop, causing it to shake. The audience groaned. The judge/referee held up a large, red flag.

Rumpelstiltskin watched with baited breath. His heart raced, threatening to burst from his chest. He might win this competition after all!

As the thoroughbred headed for the fiery hoop, Rumpelstiltskin held his breath. The horse approached but balked momentarily before leaping through the flames. The hesitation was barely noticeable but it was enough to make a huge difference in the end. The judge/referee returned to the beautiful woman in green and whispered in her ear.

She held up placards reading one minute and thirty-five seconds. As the crowd cheered, Rumpelstiltskin realized it cheered for him. He looked into the bleachers and was heartened by what he saw. The same people who booed him and tossed produce at him during the archery competition whooped and hollered and clapped their hands, wishing him well.

For once, the townspeople were on his side. The approval confused him, since he was used to being on people's bad side. Now, they rooted for him and he felt humbled.

He rode towards the box where Belle and Puss sat. Her smile made his heart skip a few beats.

"Well done, Rumpelstiltskin. You and Foxfire were so graceful out there." She said as she took her hand in hers. "And he didn't phase when approaching the fire."

"I may win this competition yet. There remains only the fencing portion. Then, one of us will win your hand."

Her expression clouded. He could not read her face, nor could he determine where the sudden sadness came from. "Yes, I suppose one of you will win." Her voice was so quiet he strained to hear her. "I wish it didn't have to be this way. There were better ways to handle our situation than a tournament." She gave him a weak smile. "There's still time to figure out the best way." She leaned forward and kissed him on the cheek. Before he could question her, she walked away from him.

He felt someone tug on his coattails. He looked down to see Puss In Boots with a thoughtful expression on his face. "Remember what I said during the last portion of the tournament," Puss said. "Look to _her_ heart, not to yours. What does she need that will make her happy? Once you figure that out, your answers will come to you as clearly as the sun appears in today's sky. Oh, and one more thing. Look to the Blue Fairy. She has something important to tell you."

Puss disappeared into the crowd, leaving Rumpelstiltskin with more questions than answers. He looked around the square and found the Blue Fairy hovering near the stables. He ran to her and flagged her down.

"Puss In Boots told me I needed to talk to you. You had something important to say to me?"

"Yes, I do," she grinned and laughed a laugh that sounded like glass wind chimes tinkling in a breeze. "Remember when you asked me to groom Foxfire for you, since I groom horses better than anyone else in the land?"

He nodded, his curiosity getting the better of him.

"I braided his hair and weaved a special calming oil into his mane. A little magic wouldn't hurt things. If you wondered why he seemed so calm leaping through the fire, that's why."

"Isn't that cheating, not that I'm not above a little extra help, dearie?" He smiled, amused by her subterfuge.

"Yes, it was, but the marquis had also received a little magical help. His problem was that he used too much ointment on his horse's flanks and she became too eager. That's why she lost her footing. She wanted to win so much she lost."

Somehow, her last sentence made perfect sense.

"And pray tell, dearie, where did this magical ointment come from?"

She smiled a smile that reached her dazzling eyes. "From me, of course. The marquis asked for a little extra help. I couldn't let him get a foot ahead of you without giving you a little help as well."

"You've managed to balance your rationalizations quite well, but I approve. Wholeheartedly!" Rumpelstiltskin clapped his hands with delight.

"Since you both cheated, you're even. No harm done." She gave him a mock smirk of disapproval. "It's not like I _doped_ your horse. That would have been horrendous for Foxfire, and very much against the rules." She reached out and shook his hand. "But all that is neither here nor there. You won this portion of the tournament fair and square. You and the marquis are tied. Now you must win the fencing championship and you will win Belle's hand at last."

He frowned, troubling feelings marring his good mood. "About that. Something is bothering me about this entire tournament business but I can't put my finger on exactly what it is."

She stared at him without speaking for a moment. "What do you think is bothering you?"

"I don't know. Something's wrong, though. Belle seems a bit distant and Puss In Boots has made some cryptic statements."

"Such as?"

"He says to look to her heart and not to mine. I need to find what she needs that will make her happy. I thought I was doing that."

"Puss doesn't say things without having a good reason."

"I know, which is why I think I'm missing something."

She fluttered towards him and placed one hand on his shoulder. "Maybe this will help you. No one wants to be owned. Think about that and your answer will come to you. I must bid you farewell now, since my sisters are calling me. Good luck, Rumpelstiltskin. I have faith in you. You'll do the right thing in the end, once you open your heart to love."

She flitted away, leaving a trail of stardust in her wake. It smelled of lavender. Rumpelstiltskin stood alone, deep in thought. He looked around the fairground and saw Belle talking to Jefferson, Charming, and Snow. She seemed so light, happy and free when she talked to them. Why was her heart so heavy when she talked to him?

No one wants to be owned. He thought about that statement as he rode home. He knew it to be true, since it was a no-brainer, but why tell him now? He didn't own Belle. He never thought of her that way. So what did the Blue Fairy mean?

He sat in front of a roaring fire in his living room smoking a pipe as he mulled his situation. _Ah, I'll contact Puss In Boots and ask to meet with Belle tomorrow. If I talk to her, maybe I'll figure out what these people are trying to tell me._

The gloomy cloud lifted from his heart and he enjoyed the rest of his evening alone, spinning gold, and imagining the sound of Belle's lovely voice singing as she puttered about his home. Hopefully in due time, she would return.


	14. Chapter 14

**It's getting close to the end of the line. Rumpelstiltskin must win this last leg of the tournament or Belle is lost to him forever. He also needs to learn what Puss In Boots and the Blue Fairy meant by giving Belle what she needs and not what he _thinks_ she needs. He must open his heart to love and not let his quest for power cloud his judgment. Before the fencing competition, he arranged a meeting with Belle, but before he can bask in her presence, he gets some much-needed advice from Puss In Boots. **

Puss In Boots walked ahead of Rumpelstiltskin, staying several feet away and watching the crowd part as he sauntered through the town square. That cat didn't merely walk. His gait brimmed with assertiveness. He sauntered, with a sway of the hip and a swish of the tail. He did not use magic. He had no need for it. He got his way through sheer cunning, and his easy wit and talent for acute observation helped.

Having nine lives also played a big part in his success.

Jealousy rumbled in Rumpelstiltskin's belly. He didn't have Puss's charisma. Puss cajoled and schmoozed with the locals who gladly plied him with raspberries, lamb, and potatoes for Belle's meals for the next couple of days. Rumpelstiltskin had asked Puss to set up an appointment with Belle so he could see her and talk to her. He missed her. He couldn't live without her. When she agreed to see him, his heart soared. Oh, to be in her arms again!

Puss chatted up the shopkeepers and had them smiling and laughing. They gave him more raspberries than he asked for! They gave him the best potatoes and threw in several servings of green beans without charging him. One even gave him a pomegranate to give to Belle since she knew Belle liked the tart fruit. On the other hand, when Rumpelstiltskin approached the townspeople they cowered in his presence; only giving him what he demanded out of fear rather than respect and admiration. He fought to get the best produce and the shopkeepers never gave him more than he asked for.

He didn't like the way Puss took charge of his situation, namely now he tossed his arm in Rumpel's general direction when the shopkeepers filled bags heaping with food. Rumpelstiltstkin became Puss's personal mule, and he didn't like being treated in such a manner.

"Oh, don't look at me like that. I know what you're thinking," Puss said. "How am I supposed to carry a bag that's bigger than I am?"

"You don't have to act like I'm your personal slave. I'm not a pack mule meant to be loaded down with goods."

"Are you sure?" Puss winked. "As long as you want to win Belle's hand, you'll do anything to please her, and that includes carrying her groceries."

Rumpelstiltskin snorted. Once his arms were so full of bags he feared he'd drop them, they wandered back to the carriage that awaited them. The driver took the bags and placed them in the back of the carriage whilst Rumpelstiltskin and Puss sat inside. In moments they were off, heading towards Belle's lovely new home.

"Belle will appreciate you helping me carry her provisions into her house." Puss said. "I know you don't want to do it, but if you do, you'll look like you are a considerate person, which I find highly amusing since you don't have a considerate bone in your body."

"I am too considerate!" Rumpelstiltskin bellowed. How could Puss be so forward and rude to him? Didn't he know who he was? Puss was the only person in the entire village that stood up to Rumpelstiltskin and challenged his authority, which took quite a bit of bravery. Or stupidity. It was hard to tell which. Despite his annoyance at the cat, Rumpelstiltskin felt a growing sense of respect for Puss. It took a lot of chutzpah to stand up to him. "I am very considerate. I even let the families who owe me back rent pay me after the tournament is over. I won't evict them from either their homes or their shops."

"That's mighty considerate of you," Puss said in a tone of voice that made Rumpelstiltskin realize he didn't think he was considerate at all. "Why not let them pay you back in installments so they don't end up homeless or without a means of selling their wares? It wouldn't hurt your reputation to show a little compassion."

"My reputation is none of your concern, dearie." Rumpelstiltskin eyed up Puss, who sat with his legs crossed, body leaning against the corner of the seat, looking like he didn't have a care in the world. The question on his lips demanded a voice, and he could no longer resist. "Tell me. How do you do it?"

"How do I do what?"

"Get people to do what you want without lifting a finger?"

Puss's laugh was so hearty Rumpelstiltskin almost laughed himself. "It's no big secret, Rumpelstiltskin. So you want to influence people the way I do; get them to do your bidding whilst making it look effortless?"

"Yes!"

"It's easy. Give the people what they need and they will repay you threefold."

"I have no idea what you're talking about."

Puss leaned forward and placed his paws on Rumpelstiltskin's knees. "When you take a positive and friendly approach, you'll find it's much easier to get what you want. Your method of threats and intimidation work, but not nearly as effectively. And it takes you weeks to achieve what I can achieve in days." He cocked his head and regarded Rumpelstiltskin with a curious expression. "What I'm saying applies to Belle, too."

"How?" Any time the topic turned to Belle, Puss had Rumpelstiltskin's undivided attention.

"As I've said, look to her heart. Find out what she wants, not what you want. Give her what she needs. That means thinking outside your selfish little box."

Rumpelstiltskin couldn't believe the insult! How dare Puss to talk him like that! "I think outside the box all the time! What do you take me for? A horse with blinders on?"

"To be honest? Yes, I do. You are as blind as a bat in a dark cave."

He turned away from Puss. "I won't tolerate your slurs. I have nothing more to say to you."

"Oh, stop it. I'm trying to help you. Do you love Belle?"

Runpelstiltskin regarded the cat with caution and then took a chance to let his guard down. "Yes, very much."

"Then look to her heart. Don't take. Give. I know that's not easy for you - don't look at me like that! I'm trying to help you, you impossible creature! Love is powerful. It can change people. I know you want what's best for Belle and if you look to her heart, you'll find it." He clapped his paws together and cheered. "We are here! Look at her garden. It's in full bloom already! The faeries have done their magic and given her a lovely home. As have you, Rumpelstiltskin. This is one way you've looked to Belle's heart. You gave her some space. I know that wasn't easy for you."

"It wasn't. I'm afraid..."

Puss looked at him with compassion. "Afraid of what?"

"Afraid I'll lose her if I let her go."

"Trust in yourself. You're better than that. Now let's get her groceries inside and stay for a spot of tea, if she lets us. I'm sure she will."

Rumpelstiltskin knew "getting her groceries inside" meant he had to carry them all, but he didn't mind. All he wanted was to see his Belle! And now, he had his chance. Look to her heart. He would do that, and hopefully she would continue to allow him into her heart.


	15. Chapter 15

**At last! Rumpelstiltskin has some time alone with Belle. With only one day left until the fencing competition, he's very nervous but he must tell her what's on his mind. Hopefully she'll like what he has to say and maybe she can give him some answers to what has been bothering him.**

"Would you like some tea? I've put on some water." Belle picked up two tea cups and placed them on her kitchen counter as the pot of water reached a boil. Puss had left the moment the grocery bags were on her table. He knew three was a crowd in this case. Besides, Rumpelstiltskin needed to learn his lesson. Puss had counseled him enough. Now, he was on his own.

'Yes, I'd love some. Belle, your home is beautiful." He leaned forward across the table and sniffed the field flowers in a vase. The delicate scent calmed his nervous heart. "I love what you've done to it."

"Thank you. I've made this place my own. If it weren't for you and the marquis, I'd not have it. I need my own space. About that..." She poured boiling water into the two cups and let the tea steep. "I've decided to take a job at the library. This town needs a new librarian and I want to do it."

He nearly jumped at her statements to tell her she didn't need a job but he bit his tongue. Remember to look to what she needs, Puss has said. "You'll be a wonderful librarian. I know how much you love to read. When do you start?"

"After the tournament ends. There's no point in starting before that because everyone in town will be in the arena."

"Do you need any help opening the library?" If he offered his help, maybe she'd allow him a closer spot in his life. He only wanted the best for Belle and if she wanted that librarian position, by God he'd help her get it!

"That's very sweet of you, but I'll be fine. I'm very excited to get started. The town is paying my salary so soon I'll be able to support myself. I won't need you or the marquis anymore."

Rumpelstiltskin panicked. If she didn't need him, would she still want him? Eager to get on her good side, he remembered what he had in his pockets. Little trinkets, symbols of his love. Also symbols of his desperation but he didn't want to think about that. "Oh, I brought gifts for you. They're perfect for your new job at the library," He reached into his coat and brought forth two books. "I hope you like them."

The smile that lit up her face as she took the books brightened his day. "You're so sweet, Rumpelstiltskin. Ah, a collection of Emily Dickenson's poetry. You remembered I liked Dickenson. And what's this?" She held up the other book, a large one with an ornate cloth cover.

"It's a journal. I thought the book looked very pretty and it reminded me of you." He smiled. "It also has a lock and key."

She gave him a warm smile. "I have a feeling you won't look at my diaries in the future so I don't need to lock this one."

"You trust me?"

"Yes, I do. You've proven to be trustworthy after a rocky start."

"I am trustworthy. I'm glad I've proven myself to you." He sipped his tea and glanced at the cup. The delicate china was hand-painted with violets and the rim was dipped in gold. "These cups are beautiful. Did I give them to you? I don't recognize them."

She paused, a cautious expression crossing her face. "The marquis of Carabas gave them to me."

Rumpelstiltskin's throat tightened as he swallowed. _Don't do it! Don't lose your temper or give in to your jealousy! The moment you do either you lose Belle. _He sipped tea to moisten his parched throat. He must compose himself! What should he say that wouldn't cause her to distance herself from him? He knew his next words were very important to his future with Belle. "They're lovely. The marquis has good taste."

"I like them very much. He said they'd been in his family for generations. He has a set of twelve and he gave me two. He knows how much I like tea."

"I know how much you like tea. That reminds me, I have another gift for you. I have a feeling you're going to like it." He felt a strong urge to overpower the marquis' gift with one of his own. It was a good thing he bought the tea when he saw it at the market. Maybe if he plied her with enough gifts she'd give her heart to him. He knew he couldn't buy her love, but he wanted to shower her with finery so she'd know how much she meant to him. He pulled a small paper bag out of his coat pocket and handed it to her. "It's Darjeeling, your favorite."

"You remembered!" She squealed with joy. "I was nearly out, too. Thank you! First the books and now some tea. I know what I'm doing tonight."

"What will you do, dearie?"

"I'm going to light my oil lamps and read whilst drinking your delicious tea."

"That sounds like a lovely way to spend an evening." He stood and walked to her side of the table. She watched him with a curious but wary look on her face. He didn't want to frighten her, but he had to ask her a few important questions. "Belle, I need to talk to you."

"I had a feeling you did."

"May I be upfront with you?"

"I hope you will. Not that I expect anything less from you. You're usually quite direct."

"Do you think I'm doing the right thing in this tournament? I'm having doubts but I don't know why."

She paused before responding, giving him a careful look as if she watched him to gauge his response. "What kind of doubts are you having?"

"That my approach towards you hasn't been right. You haven't looked entirely happy when I've watched you sitting in the box with Puss."

"It's true. I haven't been happy, but it's up to you to figure out why."

Confused, he felt his confidence waver. Why couldn't the answers to his dilemma come about in an easier fashion? "Why can't you tell me?"

"I need you to figure it out for yourself. It's important to me. I'm not asking you to call off the tournament. It's too late for that. Besides, there's only one competition left - fencing. Then it will be over."

"You want it to be over."

She looked him directly in the eye, lifting her head with dignity. "Yes."

"So do I. It feels wrong but I don't know why."

She placed one hand on his shoulder and squeezed. He felt the shock of her touch down to his very soul. 'I'm glad you feel that way. I really am. You must figure out why on your own. That's all I ask of you."

"Will you be patient with me, Belle? I know I can be quite a handful."

Her laugh lightened the somber mood between them. "Yes, you certainly can be! I have always been patient with you, Rumpelstiltskin. I can only hope you'll do the right thing in the end." She sipped the last of her tea. "Would you like more tea?"

"No thank you. I'm afraid I must go." He looked out the window to see Puss wandering down the road towards her home. "Puss is here and we have some preparations ahead of us. Do you need anything before I go? Should I pick up anything for you in town?"

'No thank you. I have all I need except one thing."

"And what is that, dearie?"

"I need you to look to your heart to do the right thing."

He took her hands in his and he wanted to pull her close but he resisted. Such an intimate touch wouldn't fit well with their mood. "I'm doing my best, Belle. I really am."

"I know you are." Without warning, she wrapped her arms around him and held him close. His heart lurched at her touch. He buried his face in her hair and inhaled her clean, perfumed scent. She felt warm and solid in his arms. He wished she could stay there forever. "I have faith in you. You're very important to me. I need you. Now finish the tournament so we can move on. I don't like being held in limbo like this. The fencing competition is tomorrow. Good luck."

Was she saying she wanted him to win? He was too afraid to ask. What if she said no? He pulled away from her although he didn't want to. "I promise to look to my heart as you ask. It's not easy for me, but I'll do it - for you."

She kissed him on the cheek and turned away from him. A knock came at the door - Puss. "Until later, Rumpelstiltskin."

_She said 'until later', not 'goodbye'. _Her words gave him hope. With a light heart, he left her home. When he turned around to look at her once last time, he caught her lifting the book of Dickenson's poems and a sweet smile crossed her face. His heart melted. If only he could make her his own once and for all! With the final leg of the tournament coming to an end, maybe he would succeed in doing that.


	16. Chapter 16

**The final day of the tournament is upon us! Rumpelstiltskin is very nervous, since he must perform flawlessly lest he lose his chance to be with his one true love, Belle. Will he succeed or will he fail? And has he learned the one lesson that will ensure his place in Belle's heart forever?**

Rumpelstiltskin eyed up the crowd, which whooped and hollered with uproarious delight as he and the marquis entered the arena. His fencing breeches and jacket squeezed around his legs and chest, and his helmet fit so snugly on his head he panicked that he couldn't breathe. _Calm down. This is not the time to get claustrophobic. _He walked to the center of the arena where linoleum flooring was set up for this final portion of the tournament.

The marquis lunged in the distance, practicing his moves. His foil cut the air, making a whooshing sound that cracked in Rumpelstiltskin's ears. _He's much more limber than I am. I'm going to look like a wildebeest next to him. _He was glad he took extra time to warm up. He practiced his lunges and knee bends for nearly two hours early this morning. Lifting weights for the past few months had strengthened his arms. It was a good thing he had been fencing long before the tournament. Otherwise, he'd be so far out of shape he'd never beat the marquis.

Rumpelstiltskin looked towards the box where Belle sat, staring at her hands. Puss delivered roses for him to her early this morning. He hoped she liked them. She did not leave a message for him nor did she watch him as he sat in his chair in his corner, like a petulant child punished for being naughty and not understanding his place.

A horn sounded and both men took their places on opposite sides of the mat. Puss In Boots acted as Rumpelstiltskin's coach for this competition, and he took his role very seriously.

"Are you sure this isn't a conflict of interest on your part?" Rumpelstiltskin asked as Puss wiped his brow with a towel.

"Nonsense. Besides, the marquis is satisfied with his own coach so he has no problem with me being yours." His peckish grin was so wide it threatened to split his skull in two. "He also thinks you need all the help you can get."

"He may be more right about that than he knows." Rumpelstiltskin's courage disintegrated by the second. What a bad time to lose his resolve! He needed to prove to Belle once and for all that he was not a coward, and that he could stand up to the marquis. Reflecting upon his fencing ability, he straightened up in his chair, trying to look more confident than he felt.

The judge/referee called both men over to the center of the mat. Rumpelstiltskin stood and Puss smacked him on the ass with the towel.

"Now you get out there and prove the marquis wrong," Puss encouraged as Rumpelstiltskin walked away from his corner, head held high and breathing as evenly as he could muster.

_Stop being so nervous! You're not weak, and you are not a coward! Don't hyperventilate or you'll pass out before you even lift the foil._ When he reached the center, he looked the marquis in the eye, challenging him. The marquis smiled a cold smile that chilled Rumpelstiltskin down to his bones.

"May the best man win. And it will be me." The marquis bragged. "You're old and weak, Rumpelstiltskin. Why not give up now and save yourself embarrassment. I'm faster and lighter than you. You don't stand a chance."

"We'll see about that. Give me your best, and I'll give you more." Rumpelstiltskin's anger overwhelmed his fear and insecurity. He couldn't allow this blowhard to steal his Belle from under his very nose!

"You have three runs at each other," the judge/referee said. "The first to get a lethal hit is the winner. Two out of three or three of three wins the competition and therefore the tournament. Good luck to you both."

"I'll beat you if it's the last thing I do," Rumpelstiltskin bellowed.

"Not if I can help it," the marquis pranced to his side of the mat. The more the man puffed up his chest and strutted around, the more Rumpelstiltskin despised him. He must win this competition! For one thing, he needed to win Belle's hand. For another, he had to put this insufferable twit in his place.

When the judge/referee blew his whistle, Rumpelstiltskin leaped towards the marquis, showing more dexterity in his feet than he even knew he had. He dodged the marquis' foil to and fro, and lunged forward, catching the marquis on the shoulder. One point in his favor. The marquis took Rumpelstiltskin by surprised and landed a hit against his upper arm. Their foils crashed together, sliding against each other as Rumpelstiltskin struggled to gain control of their fight. The marquis shoved him away, and Rumpelstiltskin leaped forward, plunging the foil dead center against the marquis' jacket.

The first leg of the competition went to him.

Could he keep up his energy long enough to win the next two legs of the competition? Feeling himself falter, partly from fatigue and partly from anxiety, Rumpelstiltskin looked towards the ornate box where his true love sat. Belle looked at her limp hands in her lap. Was she even watching the tournament? Did she see him dispatch the marquis so easily? She wasn't even watching! The pained look on her lovely face made his heart lurch. Puss In Boots told him to look to her heart for what she needed and to stop being so selfish. Didn't she want him to win her hand? He couldn't understand what was needed of him.

The second whistle sounded and Rumpelstiltskin was caught unawares. He struggled to regain his composure but he was unable to fend off the blow the marquis gave to his left arm. The man rushed him, which was cheating. Enraged, especially since the judge/referee did not penalize the marquis for his action, Rumpelstiltskin charged forward, thrashing his foil around but being met by the marquis' foil at every turn. He could not move forward enough to land a blow. The marquis danced around him, making him move in tight circles, which was enough for the marquis to find an opening and strike Rumpelstiltskin in the center of his chest.

The second leg of the competition went the marquis.

One leg remained and Rumpelstiltskin felt the full pressure of his urgency to win. His heart raced, making spots appear before his eyes. Overheated in the tight suit, he took a moment to drink some water. Anything to lower his body temperature and moisten his parched mouth. Once settled, he returned to the center of the mat.

"I'd like to propose we give the audience something juicy to watch." The marquis removed his tip from his foil, exposing the sharp end. "Let's make this last leg as serious as can be. The wounds will be real, and they will hurt. What do you say, Rumpelstiltskin? Are you game or are you a coward?"

Bristling at being called a coward, Rumpelstilskin rose to the marquis' challenge. He flung the tip of his foil to the mat and dug his feet into the linoleum. Wriggling his toes grounded him, giving him resolve to win this fight once and for all. Belle was his to lose. And he was _not_ going to lose!

He glanced at the box and saw a dejected Belle slouched in her chair, staring at the floor. She didn't watch the competition. Why not? He couldn't fathom why she had shown such little interest in what was going on around her. Didn't she want to know who would win her hand?

Or was that part of the problem? Rumpelstiltskin suddenly saw the tournament through Belle's eyes, and the cryptic statements from Puss and the Blue Fairy at long last made sense.

Before he could contemplate further, the whistle sounded and he leaped towards the marquis. The tip of the foil was sharp and it could easily cut through his breeches and thin jacket. At least the helmet protected his head. With renewed fervor, he rushed the marquis, stabbing at the man who dodged his every move. Rumpelstiltskin used his foil to shove the marquis' stabs out of his way, but he hadn't counted on the marquis' own feet to trip him up. The man stumbled over his feet when he crossed them to move quickly behind Rumpelstiltskin, and he fell to the mat. Rumpelstiltskin took advantage of the open window and lunged towards the marquis, aiming his foil at the man's throat.

_All I need to do is plunge and this is over once and for all. _

The audience went dead silent as Rumpelstiltskin stood over the marquis, neither man moving.

"Please, Rumpelstiltskin, don't..." the marquis pleaded.

Rumpelstiltskin backed up and threw his foil to the mat. "I can't do this. It isn't right. I have no intention of hurting you." He raced towards the box, where Belle sat, leaning forward in her chair, for the first time showing intense interest in the competition. "Belle, I'm very sorry. I should never have agreed to this tournament in the first place. I understand now. It was never my place to demand your hand because it wasn't mine to take. You aren't property that can be won by the highest bidder. I'm very sorry. This entire ordeal with a huge mistake and I hope you can forgive me someday." He bowed deeply before her, turned, and walked away, heading towards the wings.

"Rumpelstiltskin, wait..." Her voice soared in his ears, relieving him that maybe, just maybe, he did the right thing.

"Look at me Rumpelstiltskin." He turned and faced a very grave Belle. "You finally learned what you needed to learn. I'm not property to be given away. I choose my life partner. The marquis never learned that, and I'm very disappointed in him. You needed to realize that for yourself. No one could tell you." She smiled. "I'm very happy you figured it out. That's what I had hoped for." She opened the door leading from the box to the arena and raced towards him. When she fell into his arms he couldn't have been happier. The crowd cheered, the sound rising high into the heavens and sounding so loud it rang in his ears. He turned long enough to see the marquis skulking off to the opposite wing, leaving his life and Belle's life forever.

Belle spoke but the crowd was so loud Rumpelstiltskin couldn't understand her.

"What? I can't hear you!" Rumpelstiltskin shouted.

"I love you!" she laughed in his ear.

"I love you, too, Belle. I love you enough to let you go. Will you have me?"

"Of course I will! Now let's get out of here. I want to go home."

"Back to your place?"

"No. Back to _our_ place, my first home."

"What about your own place?"

"It's on the lake and very secluded. Let's consider that our get-away home."

"That sounds wonderful."

They walked out of the arena and fairgrounds hand in hand, and headed to the home they shared.

###

Once they crossed her threshold and the door was closed, Belle took him in her arms. "Rumpelstiltskin, I love you! I never lost faith in you. I knew you'd come around and finally see things through my eyes."

"I was so blind and selfish!" Rumpelstiltskin buried his face in her hair, inhaling the scent of cinnamon and roses - the very roses he delivered to her that morning. What if he had lost and those roses were a painful reminder of how much he would miss her? Perish the thought! He belonged to her now. She would never be his possession - he knew he could never own her like property - but she possessed him body and soul.

She pulled away from him, and gave him a pensive look. "There's one thing left to do. You hadn't said a word but I knew these were on your mind."

"What was on my mind?"

"The letters the marquis gave me. I kept them."

His heart lurched with pain. In his joy he had completely forgotten the letters. He wanted to find them and tear them up, shred them into tiny pieces and burn them until nothing remained of them but ashes. But she kept them! How could she keep those letters yet love him?

"Why did you keep those letters, Belle? Do you have feelings for him?" _Do I still have competition? Must I watch my back from now on despite this blasted tournament ending? _

"I kept them because when he gave them to me he was the only person who had been kind to me. He is so different now than when I first met him. I didn't know him. I know him now and I see I was only a plaything to him. A doll for him to display to his illustrious friends. I'm not a toy, and I won't be toyed with. You, on the other hand, may be raw in your emotions and less refined in your manner but I see compassion in you, although you often bury it. You don't see me as an object to own, and you've proven that after the tournament ended. Rumpelstiltskin, you won my hand by releasing it. And now it's time for me to release the marquis' hold over me, once and for all."

She pulled the pile of letters from a wooden box, and held them out. She had tied them together with a blue satin bow. With a smile, she pointed to the hearth. Rumpelstiltskin flicked his fingers and flames roared above the kindling, warming him as it burned. Magic served him well when he needed it. She untied the bow and tossed it into the fire.

"Help me dispose of these letters. The marquis means nothing to me. I wanted you to understand that, and the best way to exorcise him from my life is for you to help me. Let's toss these letters into the fire together."

He took the first letter. He dropped it into the fire but he couldn't resist glancing at the contents. Flowery handwriting revealed nuggets of words that first started out as kind such as "you have been so sweet", "I am distressed over you being trapped in this tower", and "fair maiden you deserve better", but those gentle whispers turned to rough grumblings like "Rumpelstiltskin is not good enough for you", "how can you allow that gruff man into your life", and "must have you for my own". His jaw tensed at the sight of words that snuck their way into his mind. He saw snippets that told him far more than he wanted to know - "slack-jawed fool", "wealth does not guarantee class", "angry, petty tyrant", "my lands far surpass his". Rumpelstiltskin wasn't sure what vexed him more, the insults or the fact that they hinted at some truth about him. He knew very well he could be an angry, petty tyrant and definitely a fool. When he saw his weaknesses through Belle's eyes, he wanted to change them for the better. Now he had another chance to do exactly that.

She placed one hand over his, and took a letter from him. "Don't read them. They'll only upset you." She smiled, compassion filling her voice. "Just let the flames take them. That's as it should be."

One by one, they dropped the letters into the fire until they were no more. As each letter burst into flames, Rumpelstiltskin felt great weight lift from his shoulders. By the time all of the letters lay charred on the hearth, he felt freer than he had ever felt before. Extinguished except for the smoke that flowed out the windows, Rumpelstiltskin watched the wisps of grey as they floated in the brisk breeze only to fade away to nothing. And that was what the marquis meant to Belle - nothing. She burned those letters as much for Rumpelstiltskin as for herself. Free of the marquis' influence at last, Rumpelstiltskin took Belle in his arms and pressed his lips against hers so hard he heard her gasp in surprise and delight. He took her breath away! From now on, she would be his breath, his heart, and his soul. And he had never been happier.


End file.
